Ending A Feud
by King Z 444
Summary: For decades the Uzumaki and Uchiha Crime Families have had a complete and utter distain for one another. Though that just might change when the heir to the Uchiha's Sarada upon chance meets the heir of the Uzumaki's Boruto and she comes up with a idea that could either make lasting peace between the families or total war
1. Chance Meeting

**Alright so I was so I found this story called Rebellious Business and I was thinking this is a good plot for a story. So I thought why not change it up a bit make similar but different enough that it would be mine. Now let me forewarn all of you I will not be as good as the original author but only way to get better is to keep on trying.**

* * *

Boruto leaned against his wall looking out towards the city of Konoha as a heavy downpour of rain pounded it. Boruto looked up to the sky that was dark as coal only being illuminated by the occasional lighting bolt streaking across the sky.

There was a knock on the door and Boruto let out a soft "yeah come in."

The large oak door slowly creaked open to reveal the most powerful man in all of Konaha and Boruto's father, "Boruto" Naruto called softly "we need to talk."

Boruto turned away from his window letting out a soft sigh, he knew exactly where this conversation was going "yeah dad what do need."

Naruto sat down in a large leather recliner close to his son "Boruto, you know in this business any day I might not come home. I have been very fortunate but it does not change the fact that I need a heir to this family and who better than my first born."

There was a mixture of dissatisfaction and unwillingness in Boruto's eyes "father you know that I have never been interested in joining the family."

For a few moments only the rain pounding against the window was the only sound in the room before Naruto spoke "I know I thought it was a phase when I first offered you a chance to join the family at the usual age of sixteen but that was two years ago and here you stand not in my organization."

Boruto could only scoff "call it for what it is dad a crime family, mafia, gang, or whatever else it could be called, you and your 'organization'" Boruto made a point to put quotations around the word "sell guns, sell drugs, have hitmen, and a thousand other things."

"Your right son, that's what I like about you, you see things for what they are a good quality to have in this business" Naruto said not changing his emotionless expression on his face.

A soft growl came from Boruto's lips "why me" was the blonde's only response."

A small smile creeped it's way on to Naruto's face "because I need some I trust to run this organ- crime family" Naruto corrected "and who better than my child."

Boruto lifted his arm and pointed to the door "you have another child right across the hall why not her."

Naruto chuckled at that "Himawari is a very sweet and loving girl not something you want in this profession, no it must be you cause you have something Hima will never have."

"Which would be" Boruto spoke slightly curious.

Naruto made sure to look his son directly in the eye " you have darkness within you, a hidden beast that comes out when you need to get a job done, I saw it once you were fourteen I believe and a boy pushed your sister down and she cut up her knees and when you told him to say he was sorry he spit in your face, and you proceeded to break both his arms, four ribs, his nose, and knocked out half his teeth. It was at that moment I knew you would be able to lead after I was gone."

Boruto remembered that day very clearly how angry he was, how satisfying it was when he heard the boy's bones breaking, how loud Himawari was screaming at him to stop he feared he might go deaf. He broke two of his knuckles that day and his mother and sister were not so proud of him though Hima thanked him profusely for defending her. "So I take it I never really had a choice in this matter did I."

Naruto nodded his head "I am sorry son but you are the only one that could succeed me."

A light sigh came from Boruto, he had spent his life dreading this moment he spent years trying to dismay his father from naming him his successor but he has failed. "Can I at least have some time to prepare for the announcement."

The smile on Naruto's face grew slightly "of course I will give you till the Gathering on the Summer Solstice, but for now do you have any questions."

"_One hundred days that is how long I have_" Boruto thought before speaking "what about the Uchiha's how big of a challenge are they to us."

Naruto notice how he said us instead of you and smiled "as long as we both stick to our own part of the city we shall be fine" with that Naruto stood up and walked to the door and turned to Boruto "thank you for this son it means a lot to me" with that Naruto left leaving Boruto alone.

Boruto returned to leaning against his wall and looked over Konoha once more as the rain continued to pound his window "_one hundred days left of being able live life some what normally_".

There was a buzz on Boruto's phone and he walked over to his bed and turned his phone over to show a text message from his friend Inojin "_hey Boruto me, Shikadai, and Mitsuki are going to that new club Purple Lighting you wanna come_."

Boruto smiled and quickly sent a "_sure_" back to Inojin and started to get ready grabbing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans to change into and to finish his outfit out he grabbed a black leather jacket and quickly put it on. But he noticed something fall to the ground and reached to pick it up.

It was a picture of him and a girl he must of be eight years old or so, he was bundled up in winter clothes as was the girl but a few things drew his eye to her "_red rimmed glasses, big onyx eyes you could drown in, and that raven hair that is Sarada Uchiha. Ah yes I remember that snowy day we had a lot of fun wonder what she is up to now_."

* * *

The thunderous sound of thousands of fat rain drops slamming against Sarada's window kept her from trying to get to bed early "_uh I wish this damm storm would pass already_."

Sarada was preparing to finish up helping her father completely modernize his organization, with her help her the Uchiha's have become much more efficient with their criminal dealings.

Sasuke had been very appreciative towards his daughter but it had been the most time they had spent together in years.

A small smile curled itself upon Sarada's lips "_I suppose learning a great deal about modern technology has come in handy me and papa are finally spending some time together_" a sudden thought entered Sarada's head "_what if once we are done he just goes back to hardly seeing me all that work for only a few months of actually spending time with my father_."

A buzz on Sarada's phone drew her out of her thoughts, Sarada adjusted her glasses to her the text message from her friend Chocho "_Hey Sarada I know you must be in bed or something but please please please come out with me tonight there is this new club called Purple Lighting we could get drunk maybe pickup a few guys, so what do you say_."

Sarada laughed a little "_oh that's Chocho for you uh I guess I might as well go not like I am going to get any sleep with this damm storm and I should make sure Chocho doesn't get into too much trouble_" Sarada quickly typed on the bright screen "_ok sure I'll come just let me get ready I will meet you in a half hour_."

* * *

Music boomed throughout the club as Boruto met his friends in a private room.

"Boruto" Inojin drunkenly cheered "I am glad you could make it" he slurred shakenly standing up before the sober Mitsuki pulled Inojin back down "sorry Boruto he was in a mood to celebrate he finally got the guy he has been working on for the last month to talk."

Inojin smiled "that bastard was a tough one rip off the fingernails and he doesn't make a sound, start breaking fingers and nothing he was prepared to be interrogated hell he barley made a sound when I shoved a steel pipe up his."

"Ok no need to get into such details" Shikadai said before turning to Boruto and taking him just out of earshot from the others "good to see you we have talked much since we all joined the business."

Boruto scratched his head "yeah about that I am uh well I am joining the business, dad is however giving me a hundred days before he announces me as the heir to the Uzumaki Crime Family."

Shikadai smiled as he patted his friend on the back "I bet that your dad will send you to us for some seasoning, but don't worry you get use to it real quick" he pointed to Inojin who was doing some type of twisting motion to show Mitsuki what he did to get information.

A small soft laugh came from Boruto it was almost drowned out with the booming music in the background "to think that's the same guy that cried when I stole his crayons."

Shikadai nodded and laughed slightly "yeah he has changed a lot but he is the best at what he does."

A loud "and I started peeling him like a potato but he still refused to say a word" came from Inojin who was telling his story to Mitsuki.

Boruto looked at Mitsuki "he became one of the hitmen didn't he."

Shikadai nodded "yup he is the best in the business they say he has never missed a shot."

The blond eyed the pale man up and down Mitsuki looked like the type to kill without a second thought in fact Boruto couldn't remember ever seeing Mitsuki show any emotion "huh he seems the type and what exactly do you do Shikadai."

Laughing came from Shikadai's mouth "well nothing like that I just make sure everything is where it should and everything get to where it supposed to go."

Boruto looked around seeing that they were low on drinks turned towards the exit of the room "hey I will go get us some more drinks."

"_Well ain't these guys different than the last time I truly hung out with them huh will I become like that so different that I wouldn't even recognize myself_" he shook his head and spoke aloud "no just have fun tonight Boruto time to think about the future later."

* * *

Music was booming so loud that Sarada felt vibrations in her chest "_uh you know I think I should have just tried sleeping through that damm storm_."

Suddenly Sarada was hugged from behind and lifted slightly off the ground "oh and here I was thinking you were going to stand me up" the voice of Chocho said.

Wheezing came from Sarada as she was let down "Chocho lay off on such powerful hugs."

"Hehe sorry Sarada, anyway I got us a table here come on" Chocho grabbed Sarada by the wrist dragging her halfway across the club to their table where to Sarada's surprise a purple haired girl was already sitting.

The girl with the purple hair stood up "oh you must be Sarada it's nice to meet you, Chocho told me a lot of good thing's about you." she extended her hand which Sarada cautiously shook.

Onyx eyes scanned the girl over she was pretty and it seemed that her hair was a natural purple strange to most but not to Sarada "_must be like mom strange natural hair color_." Sarada cleared her throat "it is nice to meet you as well uh I am sorry I didn't get your name."

The girl's purple eyes flashed with slight surprise and a small smile appeared on her face before opening her mouth "oh I see Chocho here forgot to mention me the name is Surmire."

Light giggles came from Chocho who Sarada expected was already somewhat drunk "hehe sorry Sarada but don't worry Surmire is really cool she is one of the best hitwomen your father employs, and she isn't all that creepy about like most of the others."

"_Really this girl is one of dad's best killer's she doesn't look the type, then again that's probably why she is so good_" Sarada smiled "well it is good to meet you Surmire."

Purple eyes fixed on Sarada easing up before looking behind her "oh looks like there are a few lookers here tonight."

Sarada turned to see who Surmire was looking at. It was a blond haired man not all that tall but he dressed nice and Sarada could see why girls would look longingly at him.

"_uh I guess Chocho must have rubbed off on her a little, but that guy seems familiar really familar_."

As Surmire was touching up her hair Sarada laid a hand on her shoulder "hey Surmire do you mind if I take this one I am a bit rusty in this felid and need a warmup" is what Sarada said but she thought "_that boy yes I remember him now he is Boruto Uzumaki we met what was ten years ago we played in the snow, that little bastard put a snowball down my back_" the thought made her smile but that quickly faded "_what happened after that something bad I think, doesn't matter now I need to talk to him we could help each other out_."

Surmire flipped her hair back "I suppose you can have him I will go on the prowl for others."

A worried expression appeared across Sarada's face as she made her way towards Boruto "_now let's hope that he will at least listen to me_."

* * *

Bottles of liquor piled up in front of Boruto and the pretty bartender looked at the blond and smiled "so I am sorry to ask but you look a little young can I get your ID."

The music continued booming so loud it was hard to hear but Boruto smiled and slid his driver's license over the counter and when the girl read his name her face became filled with fear "oh I am so sorry mister Uzumaki please have the liquor on the house."

"_Got to admit it is always amusing using this trick and seeing their reaction_" Boruto slid several hundred dollar bills over the counter "here keep the change."

The girl gave a nervous smile and accepted the money and returned to serving others.

Several bottles piled up in Boruto's arms and he carefully turned around and started to move back to the private room.

But as soon as he turned a woman caught his eye, she was wearing a bright red dress that looked a little to small for her and hugged tightly at her thighs, her hair fell to her neck beautiful raven hair, and big onyx eyes that you could drown in sat behind red rimmed glasses "_no way Sarada Uchiha_" Boruto thought bewildered.

* * *

Sarada looked Boruto up and down he was holding far too many bottles that he could realistically hold but he didn't seem drunk "_good looks like I will be able to actually talk to him_."

Sarada put on a warm smile 'Boruto Uzumaki it is a surprise to see you here."

The blond seemed to be at a loss of words so Sarada grabbed two the bottles in his hands "here let me help."

Boruto was still confused but was able to mutter out a "uh ok thanks."

"_N_ow time to get him somewhere private" Sarada lead Boruto through the crowd winding their way to a door and Sarada opened it "I would like to talk to you Boruto."

Shock, surprise, and a hint of fear shot through baby blue eyes but Boruto accepted her invitation and the two walked out into the pouring rain.

Luckily for them there was a slight overhang guarding them from the storm, Boruto set down the bottles he was carrying "so what exactly do you want to talk about, cause you know it is strange for the daughter of my father's greatest rival to want to talk to me."

The rain continued to batter the ground spraying water up to hit Sarada's ankles but she ignored the slight uncomfortableness and spoke "well I figured the heir's to the two biggest crime families should get to know each other, we will be doing plenty of business in the future."

Boruto let out a soft groan "ugh you don't have to remind me that I am the heir, and don't our fathers ya know kind of hate each other why would we ever do business."

Stifled laughter caught itself in Sarada's throat "that they do but I want to change that, that is why I wanted to talk to you about. Think about this a Konoha where Uzumaki's and Uchiha's can coexist in peace."

Laughter came from the blond "now I really got to hear what you have to say cause if you can make that happen hell I am all ears."

Sarada flashed a smile that to Boruto drew him in even more "well I am happy you said that cause your a big part of my plan. Ok here it is as long our fathers despise one another and no one can get them get them in the same room together outside of the Gathering we can't change anything. But say we force their hand let the world know that a Uzumaki and a Uchiha can get along even be together" Sarada put a lot of emphasis the word together.

Boruto seemed to understand "oh no you don't mean for me and you to be together as in like boyfriend and girlfriend do you" while Boruto didn't mind the idea of being around the pretty Uchiha he did mind the possibility of starting a gang war.

Two fingers pushed red rim glasses back into place as Sarada nodded "well it would be a act of course so no funny business, but can you think of a better way of forcing our fathers hands."

Boruto sighed he couldn't think of any plan that would enrage there fathers enough to get them talk so he looked into Sarada's big beautiful onyx eyes and spoke "you do understand that if we do this the only outcomes are peace or war there is no middle ground."

Thunder boomed in the sky above them making both of teens flinch "yes I know but in this business you need to take some high risk high reward bets, so what do you say blondie."

Lighting in the sky illuminated the alleyway the two were talking in and Boruto saw the nervousness in Sarada's face and he sighed "oh alright I'm in how are we going to do this."

Joy spread throughout Sarada's body "_great great great he is in I thought he would be harder to convince but anyways I can start this plan off_" "well as your fake girlfriend I would think you should take me out on a date somewhere very public and well known to our fathers."

Boruto seemed to think for a minuet or so before lighting up "ah I remember my father talking about this ramen shop he goes to all the time and back in the day before he hated your father they went there quite a bit I'm sure some Uchiha guys visit, dad said it is right by the border word should spread pretty quickly."

"That sounds like a perfect place to go" Sarada said wondering why she never knew of this ramen shop "oh give me your phone you will need my number."

Boruto laughed as he unlocked his phone and handed it to her "you know never had a girl give me her number so easily."

Mock laughter came from Sarada as she handed him back his phone "anyway call me Friday so we can meet at this ramen shop, hopefully this damm storm will be over by then" she leaned down and picked up the two bottles of liquor she had brought before turning back to the blond "oh and don't put any snowballs down my back this time."

**Alright I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter but do wish for some constructive criticize getting better at writing is half the reason I'm writing this story so if you can help me out it would be much appreciated.**


	2. First Date

Sunshine eased its way through half closed blind to splash its warmth across Boruto's face as here gently woke.

It had been four days since the night at the club and today was Friday the day the plan was set to go into action, "_ugh I still cannot believe I am actually going along with this I mean pretending to date the daughter of my father's worse enemy, but then again she doesn't seem like what dad said the Uchiha's were, well I guess I will find out what she like now won't I_."

Creaking from the bedroom's heavy oak door was heard as the door opened and in a blur Boruto saw a girl run in and jump up towards his bed yelling "big brother."

With a loud thud Himawari landed on her brother and looked up at him with big blue eyes "hey big brother I was wondering if you could take me out to the movies today."

While Himawari was sixteen there were times like now she acted much younger "_no wonder dad wants me to be the heir instead of Hima she is far too pure and good hearted_."

A wheeze escaped Boruto as he pushed Himawari off him "Hima I would love to but I have date tonight."

Himawari's eyes light up and she got closer to her brother "ooh a date with who, do I know her, is she nice, is she pretty, tell me tell me" Hima squeaked.

"_Ugh why did I tell her_" Boruto thought "look Hima the girl made me swear to secrecy that till everything is more clear that I don't let my family know who she is, but when I can you will be the first person I tell."

Himawari pouted curling her bottom lip up "oh fine but I hope you and her work out it would be nice for you to have a girlfriend, oh maybe she is the one I have always wanted a sister."

"_Little too optimistic sister_" Boruto forced himself to give a weak smile "so I have to call her to prepare for tonight and how bout I take you to the movies tomorrow, we can make it a double feature."

Warmth encircled Boruto as Himawari gave her brother a tight hug "oh I love double features we haven't had one in so long ok I will get out of your hair so you can prepare for your girlfriend" Himawari gave a cheeky smirk at the word girlfriend and she hopped out of bed and walked out of her brother's room.

Groans came from Boruto when he sat up and looked at his phone seeing a text from Sarada "_hey Boruto I was thinking we meet around seven that work for you_."

A quick "_yeah that's fine_." was the blonde's response and he looked towards his closet and moved to it looking inside he find the photo of him and Sarada for a decade ago "_hmm strange I can't really remember all that much about that day, we met played in the snow a bit, Sarada had this old timey camera and we took this picture and it came right out, I guess I put a snowball down her back but after that I can't remember a thing just the feeling of something bad had happened not to long after_" Boruto set the picture on his bed and looked through his closet "_anyway what am I going to wear_."

After awhile Boruto decided on a dark pink t-shirt, black dress pants, a necklace with the Uzumaki crest on it and a leather jacket "_simple but it should be good enough people should know who I am_."

The clock read ten past three in the afternoon "_I got a couple hours I think I am gonna need some advice on this plan, Shikadai is smart he would tell if this plan has a shot in hell in working and he knows how to keep his mouth shut_."

* * *

Sarada looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a black and red blouse with Uchiha symbol on the back of the neck, she matched it a with a bright red skirt that ended at her mid thigh it was true red was her color.

Two earrings in the shape of the Uchiha crest sat in a wooden box they were made from rubies and diamonds it was he father's gift to her when she graduated high school a few months back "_now I need to make sure everyone knows who I am and the earrings are really cute_."

Within a few moments the earrings were in place on each of her ears and she gave herself a onceover in front of the mirror she kept in her room "_now this will garner some attention, now I can only hope Boruto doesn't stare to much_."

Sarada headed downstairs with a couple hours to go she wanted to think over more ideas to her plan but that stopped when she heard "wow sweetie you look stunning."

Pink hair flashed in the corner of Sarada's eye and she turned around to meet her mother who was holding a large brown paper bag in each of her hands she remembered "_oh yeah I forgot that mom has a key to my apartment_." "hey mom thank you I ah well I have a date tonight."

Sakura's cheek's blushed "aw my baby girl is finally back to dating what has it been two years since your last date, so who is it with do I know him."

Onyx eyes flashed slight fear before Sarada pushed it aside "oh he is just a guy I met at the club a few days ago he seemed nice and invited me out I figured why not."

Her mother examined her looking deep in thought "hmm must have made a pretty first impression to get you to say yes to him."

Sarada nodded "yeah he really did" "_oh I hope she doesn't dig too deep into this its far too early_."

Sakura gave a shrug "well I just came to drop off some groceries" she walked over to the small wooden kitchen table and set them there and turned back to her daughter "I know you have been so busy helping your father you haven't had much time for anything else, well I guess you found time to get a lucky boy's attention."

Redness overcame Sarada's cheeks as she scratched her head "hehe yeah sorry I should have told you that I started dating again" she looked down at her watch "oh I got to get going I will tell you how it went when I get back."

* * *

"Sarada Uchiha you are going on a date with Sarada fucking Uchiha, the daughter of your father's worst enemy that Sarada Uchiha" Shikadai said a little too loud for Boruto's liking.

Boruto nodded "yeah but could you be a little bit quieter about it I gave Sarada my word I would stay silent about it."

Shikadai sighed loudly "look I get it she's really pretty and all but do you really think if Sasuke finds out who is dating his little girl he won't retaliate."

"Hehe well I was hoping that it would force him and my dad to get back on speaking terms cause neither would be crazy enough kill each others children" Boruto said with a hint of hope that the plan sounded like it might work.

Thinking overcame Shikadai for a few moments "I suppose it is possible that Naruto and Sasuke could be tempted to mend their relationship if their children date each other but the opposite of them going to war because their children are dating is just as likely" Shikadai sighed pressing his fingers to his each of his temples "this is risky are you really going to risk a war just to get some pussy."

Anger flooded its way through Boruto so much so that he was tempted to punch Shikadai for saying such a thing "_why am I so angry he is completely in the right for thinking that is what I would knowing my past but still Sarada isn't just some quick fuck she is different_" "it isn't like that I just feel a connection with her she isn't like the other girls I have had in the past she how do I say it, she is different we understand each other and she is really fun to be around."

Genuine surprise plastered itself on Shikadai's face "we haven't been around each other these last two years but still I know that you have been sleeping around with girls just for the physical pleasure but I see that Sarada is different you have a deep affection for her, but it doesn't change the fact how dangerous this little plan of yours is."

Boruto hung his head "I know I know but if we don't do anything we will just wait for the next spark for the next war to start or we do something now and hopefully we can create a lasting peace."

A smile cracked Shikadai's face "well I guess I can't talk you out of it so my advice to you don't fuck this up and if you feel like trying to get your dick wet wait till she makes the first move."

That caused Boruto to smile "thanks for the advice Shikadai I got to get going now I will tell you how it went" as Boruto turned he thought to himself "_where did all that we understand each other and we have a connection come from I only met het truly a few days ago_" a picture of Sarada entered his mind and his heart started to beat faster "_what is going on with me_" he left Shikadai's apartment noticing how late it had gotten "_I was in there longer than I thought I better hurry_."

* * *

The night air was cool with a light breeze giving Sarada a slight chill as she stood outside of Ichiraku Ramen, it was a nice looking place that has stood for close to forty years "_hmm not so bad guess Boruto made a decent choice now where is he_."

"Hey Sarada" she heard from a distance and she turned to see her blond haired accomplice in this little scheme of hers, he stopped in front of her and seemed to stare at her "you uh wow you look beautiful" Boruto said his jaw slightly agape and his eyes scanning over her body.

Sarada poked his chest hard enough to make him snap out of his trance "hey I am flattered and all but why don't you keep your eyes on mine got it."

Nervous nodding came from the blond "ok shall we enter."

The young couple entered the restaurant causing the old cook behind the counter to look up from the stove he was using and smiled "Boruto Uzumaki it has been what three years oh and you brought a girl."

Boruto smiled warningly at the old man "hey old man Teuchi it is good to see you again and I figured my parents had their first date here so I figured this place brings good luck."

Teuchi eyed Sarada "oh you look familiar have we met before."

Sarada smiled "oh no we haven't met before but you knew my father long ago I am Sarada Uchiha."

Teuchi went silent for a minuet before suddenly laughing "now it must have been what twenty five years since a Uzumaki and Uchiha were in this restaurant together" he pointed to the set of stools in front of the counter "sit sit I will give some of my new ramen free of charge."

The couple sat down in front of the counter feeling the heat coming from stove warming them for the slight chill they got outside.

Sarada smiled at Boruto and winked at him as to tell him the plan was on "oh thank you for taking me out tonight Boruto" she took his arm and snuggled up next to him causing the dozen or so patrons to cast them quick glances.

Boruto followed her lead and rested his head against hers "it is my pleasure not everyday you get to take the most beautiful girl in the world out on a date."

"_Laying it on a little thick now aren't you blondie huh suppose it works_" Sarada smiled and tightened her grip and it only loosened when two bowls of steaming ramen were placed in front of her and Boruto.

It wasn't the old man Teuchi it was a girl maybe ten years or so older than the young couple, Boruto smiled at the girl "Ayame it is good to see you planning on taking over the restaurant soon."

Ayame nodded "yeah but not so soon dad is still dedicated to the job, well anyway I will get out of your way so you can enjoy you date" she then walked back and continued to cook other orders while her dad was no where in sight.

Sarada must of been in too deep of conversation to notice that the man Teuchi had went into the back room, "_huh probably nothing_."

A hand prodded Sarada's side and she turned to see a smiling Boruto holding a swirled up forkful of ramen noodled "here let me feed you" the blonde said.

"_I don't know if he is just really good making us look like we are hopelessly in love or just enjoying being able to make me look like a ditzy girl who will do anything for a boy_" Sarada smiled and opened her mouth and soon warm tasty noodles filled her mouth, hundreds of perfectly mixing flavors filled Sarada's mouth as she slowly ate the noodles to try to savor the taste.

Boruto smiled at her even more "must taste good" Sarada nodded as she swallowed the noodles "yes wow this ramen is so good I have never had anything this good before."

Suddenly Boruto opened his mouth "now it's your turn to feed me" Sarada wanted to laugh at his proposal but to make their appearance look good she swirled up some of her noodles on her fork and gently blew on it and turned back to Boruto "ok baby be careful it's still a little hot" Sarada guided the fork into Boruto's mouth and he gently enclosed his mouth around fork and moaned at the taste.

The other people in the restaurant were eyeing the young couple due to there over amount of displays of affection.

It didn't take long for the couple to quickly eat up the tasty ramen but in all that time they were eating Teuchi never came from the back of the building.

Boruto laid down a hundred dollar bill far exceeding the price of dinner and called out to Ayame "just keep the change" Sarada smiled at that _"huh he is pretty generous with is money isn't he_."

Ayame came back smiling "just like your father you know you don't have to be so generous or are you just showing off to your date."

A deep blush spread throughout Boruto's face as he turned to Sarada though he spoke to Ayame "well I guess you could say a little of both" he then turned his words to the Uchiha "thank you for a very nice first date Sarada" he then leaned forward and did something Sarada didn't think he would be ballsy enough to do he kissed her "_ballsy move blondie you know I can't push you away but I suppose it seals the deal that we are really dating to everyone_."

* * *

Boruto had tasted some of the sweetest things in life from all the exotic food his mother cooked for him but none of them came close to what is was like kissing Sarada he couldn't explain it, it made him feel warm inside and his heart was pounding against his chest and a feeling of euphoria overcame him.

Much to his reluctance he broke the kiss after a few seconds though to him it felt like a lifetime and turned back to Ayame who looked slightly shocked at what he had just done "it has been nice seeing you again I will try to come in more often."

Ayame merely nodded as the young couple walked out of the building.

As soon as they were out of eyesight of others Boruto felt a sharp jab to his ribs and turned to face Sarada who was staring daggers at him "now I know your mad but it really sealed the deal did you see the look on Ayame's face she was speechless" Boruto said trying to avoid anymore sharp jabs or possibly worse.

Sarada's face softened "fine fine but next time tell me before hand that you are planning that ok" Boruto nodded quickly and Sarada continued "now where did they feeding each other part come from."

A smirk broke out on Boruto's face "oh my mom told me that my father did it to her on their first date, actually it happened here a lifetime ago."

Sarada seemed to blush "you took me to the same place your parents went on their first date that's kind of sweet."

Boruto scratched his head as he failed to hide his blush "well it was my first thought, oh and did you notice that old man Teuchi went missing after he sat us I would bet my bottom dollar he was relying the information to my father" Boruto said hoping to change the subject to focus on the results of the first part of their plan.

"Yeah I figured that he did exactly what we wanted him to do, now we should wait a bit and see what happens before go on another date or something" Sarada said smiling as it seemed her plan was going off perfectly.

Boruto nodded as he looked down at the clock on his phone "oh well I will text you if my dad says anything but I got to get home I promised my sister I would take her on a double movie feature tomorrow."

As he turned to leave Sarada grabbed his hand and turned him around wearing that warm smile of hers she spoke "that is really sweet of you" she then laid the gentlest of kisses on the blonde's cheek before turning around and walking off saying only "I will text you if my parents say anything" leaving Boruto slightly confused.

* * *

"Thank you Teuchi I really appreciate this information you have given me" Naruto said right before hanging up his phone and letting out a audible sigh that caught his wife's attention.

Hinata turned to her husband noticing his disturbed expression on his face "what is wrong dear what did Teuchi tell you."

Naruto let out another deep sigh "Teuchi saw Boruto at his place tonight."

Curiosity sparked in Hinata's big pale eyes "what is so strange about that."

The sheets around Naruto's hands scrunched up "he was with Sarada Uchiha."

Hinata was silent she knew her husband's hatred for the Uchiha's ran deep and she knew he would be upset that his son was possibly dating the daughter of his worst enemy "now dear they could just be friends."

But she could see the fury in his eyes "they were feeding each other and snuggling together in front of the whole restaurant and the worst part of it all right before they left Boruto kissed her he actually kissed the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha why would he do this."

Hinata laid her hand on her husband's shoulder "I have heard that Sarada is a very beautiful and you know Boruto and girls."

The fury did not recede from Naruto's eyes "I made him become my heir I knew he didn't want to join the family but I forced him nonetheless, this is his way of getting back at me."

Hinata gently rubbed her husband's back "or he actually likes her we should see for ourselves, invite her to dinner see her for yourself, remember she is not Sasuke."

A little fury receded but most still remained "have a Uchiha in my house eating my food and worst of all being with my son that is what you want me to do."

"Naruto look if you confront Boruto and forbid him from seeing Sarada and he truly does have feelings for her he will never forgive you let alone want to take up leadership of the family after you are gone, please for the sake of peace invite her to dinner and give her a fair chance please" Hinata pleaded with her husband.

A loud sigh came from Naruto "fine I will talk to Boruto tomorrow."

Hinata grabbed her husband's hand "I will talk to Boruto you might just blow a fuse no please let us get some sleep."

Naruto grumbled as he cuddled up with his wife thinking "_if this goes wrong we might just have another Red Winter_."

**Alright everybody I hope that you are enjoying the story, but I would greatly appreciate some reviews on how you are liking the story and some changes you think I should make. **


	3. Dinner with the Uzumakis

A gently rain splashed itself against Sarada's window as the raven haired girl was thinking over what Boruto had texted her "_dinner he wants me to go to dinner at his house with his family, I would have never guessed that this could have happened why would Naruto Uzumaki ever even consider hosting a Uchiha in his own home it doesn't make sense_."

It was only a half hour earlier when Boruto had sent her that text saying his parents wanted to ask her over for dinner and Sarada really had no choice but to accept now she could only think of a way to explain this to her parents as she was supposed to have dinner with them that night.

As if on queue Sarada's phone rang and upon looking at it she saw it was her mother and picked it up "hey mom how is it going."

There was the sound of slight moving before Sakura spoke "oh hey honey I was just wanting to ask if you will be able to still come to dinner."

A slight silence followed before Sarada said "well err you see that guy I went on a date with invited me to his parents house for dinner."

Though she could not see her mother was blushing "oh he seems pretty special meeting his parents after only one date, and yet you haven't told me his name."

The want to tell her mother the truth burned in Sarada's throat but she held herself in check "it's just that I wanted to meet his family first most guys will act differently when around their family so I want to see him in a different environment first."

"Oh well that seems reasonable, well since you are meeting his family he should meet yours don't you think, how about we reschedule dinner for tomorrow and he can meet this mystery man that sound good."

Knowing that she couldn't spur her mother anymore simply said "yeah yeah that sounds fine I will talk to him about it ok."

"Oh that is great I will tell your father I know he will want to meet this brave man who is dating his daughter" Sakura said with the slightest bit of teasing.

"Oh haha mom anyways I am going to get ready for tonight and I will see you and dad tomorrow I love you" Sarada said slightly agitated from her mother's jokes.

"I love you to sweetie I will see you tomorrow" Saukra said before hanging up.

Sarada flopped hard into her bed "_oh just great now Boruto is gonna meet my parents this will be a very intriguing two days_."

* * *

"It was Sarada Uchiha you went on date with the daughter of daddy's worst enemy and you couldn't tell me" Himawari said to her brother slightly spurned by the apparent lack of trust her brother was showing in her.

The announcement that Sarada was coming over for dinner that night had come out less than a hour ago and Himawari had stared daggers into her brother feeling betrayed that her brother hadn't told her who he had been dating.

A loud sigh came from Boruto who lightly placed his hand on Himawari's head and gently messed up her hair "Hima look had I told you it wouldn't have made a difference hell I kind of wished no one had found out, you saw dad's face when he knew I was seeing Sarada he looked ashamed of me."

Slight guilt came over Himawari as she hugged her brother "oh no he isn't ashamed just surprised that's all."

The warmth of his sister against him felt nice to Boruto "hey it's fine I will deal with it like I always have."

Himawari looked up grinning "so why are you dating Sarada, is it because she is pretty, is she gonna be like the other girls."

A deep crimson blush came over Boruto's _"the other girls, yeah I forgot Hima knew how much I slept around the last couple years_" but Boruto shook his head "no no Hima Sarada is very different from all the others, while yes on the outside she is pretty I think she is even more pretty on the inside and I just had such a great time with her on our date she is just so different from all of the other girls I have been with."

The grin grew wider on Himawari's face "oh so you have been with her now have you."

Boruto grew a strange panic and shook his head "not like that like Hima I haven't touched her like that I am sure dad wouldn't have been pleased if I had."

"Oh well I guess I will get a taste of how Sarada is tonight won't I, I hope I like her I always wanted a sister" Himawari said as she broke the hug and walked out of Boruto's room.

"_She really likes to tease now doesn't she, but I think the girls should like each other, I am just worried about how dad will act when Sarada is here, maybe I should meet up with Sarada before she comes over_" Boruto thought making a plan to talk to Sarada.

Boruto took out his phone and sent a quick text to Sarada "_hey I was thinking that we should probably put some kind of a plan together before dinner tonight_."

The response from her was quick "_yeah I was thinking the same thing how about we meet at that park near the border it has been deserted for years doubt anyone would see us_."

Boruto sent a quick "_ok I will see you in twenty minuets_" text and got up to grab a hoodie and made his way downstairs to leave only stopping when he heard his mother call "oh where are you going on such a important night."

"Oh I was just gonna go for a walk to clear my head don't worry I will be home for dinner" Boruto lied.

Hinata looked her son up and down and smiled "well go on then" as Boruto opened the door she called out one more time "and make sure you don't try anything stupid with Sarada while you are out."

* * *

The carcass of what used to be a popular park was seeing its first visitors in at least a decade when two teenagers stood near a rusted over set of swings.

"So what exactly should the plan for dinner tonight be" Sarada asked while examining the park.

Boruto scratched his head "well I was thinking that you should really just aim to impress my mom and sister if you win them over my dad won't like it but he may be forced to accept you."

"Hmm sounds decent but how exactly will this make our dads talk to each other" Sarada questioned.

"Well if he sees that we are truly and deeply in love he will call your dad what they would talk about I don't really know" Boruto said wondering how exactly the conversation would go down.

A smile curled itself upon Sarada's face "oh so we have to make your father that we are deeply in love so maybe we should do something dramatic" Sarada said getting close to Boruto's face "huh never noticed how blue your eyes are."

A deep blush appeared on the blonde's face "so what exactly are you thinking."

Sarada pulled back and gave Boruto's nose a boop and smiled "maybe we do something that would make your father's head turn as red as a tomato."

The blush on Boruto's face grew deeper "are you saying we should kiss at dinner."

"Well I think that would get the job done but try not to enjoy it too much" Sarada said as she looked back at the swing set and something hit "_this place I knew I knew this place before this is where me and Boruto met as kids_" Sarada grabbed Boruto's hand "do you remember this place this is where met as kids."

Blue eyes scanned around the old dilapidated park "yeah yeah I do wow this place must have been closed almost right after we met, but when we met do you remember what happened after I put a snowball down your back I always have the feeling that."

"Something terrible happened" Sarada said cutting her friend off "yeah I get that feeling to but I do not know what happened."

Boruto kicked a nearby rock "well no use dwelling over the past" he looked down at the clock on his phone "hey we got a couple hours to spare you wanna do anything."

"_Now that I think about it I should really let mom know that I am 'dating' Boruto_" Sarada flashed another smile "well I think we should go see my mom give her a little heads up, she is the only person that can really come down my dad."

Curiosity sparked in big blue eyes "wait why would we need to give your mom a heads up I'm not seeing them anytime soon" Boruto questioned.

"Hehe you see I told my mom that she and my dad would meet my new boyfriend at dinner tomorrow" Sarada said giving a small grin as she was putting Boruto in the same situation as he put her in.

Blue eyes grew wide "wait you couldn't tell me about this earlier" Boruto said slightly in surprise.

Sarada scoffed "oh please you did the same thing to me now" she grabbed his hand and started to drag him "lets go see my mother."

* * *

"_Alright what do I know about Sakura __Uchiha, huh well mothing really I can only presume that she is nicer than her husband_" Boruto thought as he and Sarada arrived at a medical clinic.

Hands tugged up the hood of his hoodie to cover his head and part of his face "alright try to cover your face as much as possible the people here won't be to happy to see a Uzumaki" Sarada said as she opened the door.

Boruto pulled up the hoodie far enough to cover his jaw and silently followed Sarada as they went to the receptionist desk "_this girl is gonna get me killed one day I just know it_."

The receptionist seemed to know Sarada and pointed her to a room down the hall and just like that Boruto was dragged by the hand once again down the hall and outside of white door.

"Ok Boruto let me explain to my mother before talking alright just because she is kinder than my father doesn't mean she won't cut off a few special parts of yours" Sarada explained slightly enjoying the scared face Boruto was making before slapping his shoulder "hey don't worry I won't let my mom hurt you."

"_Come to think of it I think Sarada loves to see me get scared_" Boruto thought as Sarada opened to the door to reveal a pretty pink haired women in scrubs.

Sakura turned to the door and looked surprised "Sarada what are you doing here and with" she paused for a second and smiled "this must be your mystery man."

Sarada smiled as she sat down "well I wanted to give you a heads up before dinner just incase you need to calm dad down cause you him and how protective he is."

"Oh believe me I do" Sakura said before turning to Boruto "now young man you wanna take off that hood to show me your face."

Boruto didn't move and Sarada spoke "before he does mom promise you won't get mad."

This surprised Sakura "of course I won't now just take off the" she stopped dead in her tracks as Boruto revealed himself and it took her a minuet to speak again "Boruto Uzumaki now out of every boy you could date he would be the last one I would expect."

Boruto tried to smiled but the awkwardness of the situation prevented him and Sarada laid a hand on his shoulder "look mom I know that our fathers have a well documented history of hating each other but me and Boruto we just don't think it would be fair to deny seeing one another just because of our fathers."

"I see what you are saying Sarada and trust me I hold no ill will towards you Boruto but I cannot say the same for my husband" Sakura said as she seemed to think over the whole situation.

"Look I know you asked Sarada to bring her new boyfriend to dinner and I still hope that offer is on the table I want to show to you and your husband that I am not my father and that a Uzumaki and a Uchiha can coexist together" Boruto said breaking out of his silence.

A smirk grew on Sakura's lips "well well well you mister Uzumaki I can say you have a pair of balls on you alright dinner is still on" she paused for a few seconds "now I just need to ask you one thing are the rumors about you true that you sleep around with girls."

Sarada seemed intrigued by the question and eyed the blond who was blushing "well answer her Boruto I would like to hear this."

A loud gulp came from Boruto "well yes but that is in the past now Sarada is different and I know if I try anything with her without her wanting to she would do worse to me than Sasuke Uchiha could ever do."

The answer seemed to satisfy the Uchiha girls and Sakura placed a hand on Boruto's shoulder "good now I will make sure that my husband will do you no harm tomorrow and I am sure Hinata will do the same with Naruto, now you to scurry along now don't want to be late meeting for dinner."

Sarada hugged her mother goodbye and once again dragged Boruto outside of the clinic and smirked at him "so that was fun now wasn't it."

A sigh of relief came from Boruto as he smiled "yeah that is a way to put it now come on let's head to dinner."

* * *

The sun was drowning into the horizon and a few stars were appearing in the night sky as Boruto and Sarada approached the Uzumaki household.

Warmth was the first thing Sarada felt as she entered the home "_wow this place is really nice_" Sarada gave a sniff as a aroma was looming around the home "_hmm smells nice_."

A quickness of feet patting down the stairs could be heard and the sound of "big brother" could be heard.

Himawari stopped in front of the young couple smiling "I was getting scared you weren't gonna come" she turned to Sarada and smiled even more "oh no wonder big brother is dating you your so pretty."

Boruto grew a crimson red as he grabbed Himawari gently "hey come on Hima I'm not so shallow as to date a girl on her looks."

"But isn't that what you did" Himawari started but was cut off as her brother's hand covered her mouth "I think he should head to the dining room" Boruto said embarrassed at where the conversation was going.

"_Haha now I guess I can't say that Boruto doesn't have good relationship with his sister_" Sarada gently grabbed Boruto's arm "now you two are just so cute now come on whatever your mother is cooking smells good."

Himawari giggled and proceeded to skip into the dining room and Sarada smiled "she's cute."

Boruto groaned as he guided Sarada to the dining room "yeah sometimes she is a little too cute."

The smell of a exotic aroma filled the air of the dining room and the sounds of three people entering made Hinata turned around softly smiling "oh good Boruto your here" she walked up to him and turned to Sarada "it is good to meet you Sarada."

There was a warmth in Hinata's face that nobody could fake making Sarada feel welcomed "it is good to meet you Mrs Uzumaki."

"Oh dear just call me Hinata it suits me much better, now go ahead and take a seat dinner will be ready soon" Hinata said warmly.

"_Huh Boruto's mom is really nice hosting the daughter of her husband's enemy and she treats me so nicely_" Sarada thought as she sat down smiling at the warmth she was being shown.

Though that warmth was threatened when the blond haired leader of the Uzumaki crime family entered the dining room shooting Sarada a glace that was filled with coldness and then proceeded give his wife a kiss.

Boruto bumped Sarada's side "just ignore the looks he gives you cause he will give you plenty, just be yourself he will like you."

"_That sounded genuine he does know this is still just a rouse doesn't he_" Sarada wondered how her partner in this little scheme of theirs was feeling.

Suddenly a large pot was sat down in the center of the table followed by several baskets of bread, fruit, chips, and cheese.

Hinata smiled "the meat should be ready in a minuet but feel free to eat now."

Sarada looked at the pot there was a thick white soup with lumps of something in it and Boruto leaned into her ear "clam chowder don't worry how mom makes it, it is really good."

"Yeah mommy makes such great food" Himawari said as she bit into a peach its juices spraying around her mouth dripping down her chin before she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

A large brown slab of meat was set next to the pot and the smell of herbs and spices clung to it the biggest smell being that of garlic.

Hinata and Naruto sat down on opposing sides of the table and looked around the table before Naruto spoke "it's ok you can start now."

The meat was already sliced the ends were brown with a touch of pink and it only grew pinker as Sarada made her way to the center "_hmm never had this before wonder what it is_."

As everyone wash filling their plates with meat, bread, cheese, and fruit Naruto spoke "so Sarada how did you come to meet my son."

The question took her off guard she had expect Hinata to break the ice "oh well I was at a club last week and just by chance I saw Boruto and we started talking and one thing lead to another and we went out."

Naruto took a chomp out of a pear as he scanned the Uchiha "hmm can't say I am surprised that you met at a club Boruto usually finds his girls there."

Silence followed before Boruto spoke up smiling "yeah but Sarada is different from all those other girls dad she is relatable."

There was a stare down between the father and son before Hinata broke the tension "so Sarada what have you been doing since high school."

"_I don't think I should tell them that I have been helping out dad_" Sarada thought before "oh nothing much just trying to think about my future."

"Huh thought a smart girl like you would be more prepared" Naruto said slurping at clam chowder.

Boruto was about to say something but Sarada stopped him "I got this Boruto" she turned to Naruto "look I know that you have a hate for my father that has always been clear I don't know what happened between you two but I had nothing to do with it why can't you just give me a fair shake that is all I really want. Me and your son are dating whether you like it or not we are so you better just live with it because I have something special with Boruto" she turned towards the younger blond and kissed him much more roughly than what their first kiss was.

The room was still and silent until Naruto did the last thing anyone suspect he smiled "I didn't think you had it in you I really didn't but you do you have spirit and you won't let anyone talk down to you ok I can accept your relationship with my son."

"_Just like that all I had to do was stand up for myself and he gives me his blessing what is he up to_" Sarada thought confused.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch there were jokes and laughs and smiles and the time came for dinner to end Himawari came up to Sarada "it was really nice to meet you Sarada I really hope that you comeback."

Sarada smiled "don't worry Himawari I will" she said looking at a smiling Boruto who motioned her over to him.

"Hey I guess that this went down pretty well didn't expect dad to test you like that" Boruto said as he looked back to his parents who were heading upstairs.

A slight laugh came from Sarada "yeah that was quite intriguing but hey he really thinks that we are dating now all we got to do is the same thing with my parents."

Boruto scratched his head "hehe yeah maybe just with out the rough kissing."

* * *

It was a little more than a hour of hearing the three kids talking downstairs before inevitably Sarada had to leave.

Naruto laid down on his large soft bed while his wife eyed him suspiciously "what was that during dinner this is the third time I have asked will you tell me."

Laughing came from Naruto "well the old saying goes behind every great king is a even greater queen that is what you are to me and that is what Sarada could be to Boruto."

"Wait do you want Boruto and Sarada to what get married in the future" Hinata asked bewildered.

Naruto nodded "look you were right Sarada is not Sasuke she is far better than the man so I can accept her though I do fear retaliation from Sasuke but Boruto said he is having dinner at his house and Sakura has promised to ensure his protection so we will know much more after tomorrow night, all I can hope for is things don't turn into another Red Winter."

"Red Winter" Hinata gasped "that wouldn't happen again no matter how mad Sasuke could get it would cost him far too much both you and him hasn't even fully recovered from it and it was a decade ago."

"Yeah I know but I trust Boruto not screw anything up and it is good both he and Sarada have forgotten their parts in starting the Red Winter" trust was thick in Naruto's voice.

"Come on they were eight and you couldn't blame them for starting that travesty it was you and Sasuke's men who did that" Hinata exclaimed defending her son.

"Well no use to talk about it now lets get some sleep" Naruto dug into his bed before speaking once more "still can't believe she kissed him though."

Hinata snuggled into the warmth of her husband and smiled "yeah I would have thought it would be Boruto who would kiss her not the other way around."

* * *

**Alright I am hoping that you are all enjoying the story. I would like you to just leave a review on what you think about the story and any improvements you could help me with. Also I would like to ask for some ideas I got the next two chapters planned out but I would like to have another set of ideas to look into so if you could I would greatly appreciate it. **


	4. Dinner with the Uchihas

There was a nervousness inside Boruto as he awoke to the sun easing itself over the mountains "_ok ok just calm down Boruto you got a few hours to prepare and there is no way anything bad could happen right I mean Sakura promised me safety so I should be just fine_."

Though a part of Boruto didn't believe that and the rumors of Sasuke Uchiha rang through his head "_it is said he likes to skin those who he has felt wronged him and if they are still unlucky enough to be alive afterwards he throws their flayed body in a vat of salt, now he does that to people he feels have wronged him what is he gonna do to the guy who is dating his daughter not to even mention how I am the son of his most hated enemy_."

Suddenly vibrations from Boruto's phone drove him out of thought and upon picking it up it was revealed to be a text from Inojin "_hey man we heard about you new girlfriend I got Shikadai and Mitsuki down at the flower shop come down and tell us how this all went down_."

Boruto groaned "_well I might get some good advice, well at least from Shikadai_" Boruto fiddled around on his phone sending "_alright I will be down soon and try not to make such a big deal out of it_."

The phone buzzed again but Boruto didn't bother looking at the message knowing Inojin would only make another joke.

It didn't take long for Boruto to get to the flower shop one of the Uzumaki's legitimate businesses and was welcomed to the sight of a pretty blond woman who smiled at him "Boruto Inojin said you were coming by they are out back in the greenhouse."

"Thank you Ino" Boruto said as he walked past her and to the greenhouse "_forgot how pretty Inojin's mom was_."

The greenhouse door swung open as Boruto arrived in front of it to reveal a smiling Inojin "ah the man with the biggest set of balls the world has ever seen graces us with his presence."

Boruto pushed his way past Inojin "haha very funny I came here so I could get some advice."

Inojin lead Boruto to the others and sat down in a circle of chairs "well we will give you that after you tell us first what made you think dating the daughter of your father's sworn enemy was a good idea and second how in the hell did you get Sarada to go along with it."

Eyes of his friends burned into Boruto "well firstly I figured just because our fathers hate each other why should we, maybe not a good idea but hell we like each other and we are not gonna let a feud stop that. Secondly it wasn't really my idea Sarada found me while I was getting drinks that night in the club and she asked me out" "_and was completely faking the whole thing but lets leave that part out_."

"Wait wait wait hold up Sarada asked you out really from what I heard about her that doesn't sound like her" Inojin questioned.

Mitsuki joined in "yes it is quite strange that a woman who has never dated seriously before in her life would walk up to the son of her father's worst enemy and just ask him out is there something else going on here Boruto."

Sweat began to break through the skin on Boruto's forehead "no no please what could we possibly accomplish by being together."

Mitsuki was stroking his chin "hmm I will get back to you on that one Boruto."

Shikadai picked up a bottle beer and started to sip at it "well lets stop questioning the poor man he needs some advice we should give it to him."

Relief flooded through Boruto "thanks Shikadai, well I am going to eat dinner with Sarada's parents tonight."

Beer sputtered out of Shikadai's mouth and flowed down his shirt "your gonna meet Sasuke Uchiha at his house don't you think that is a bad idea."

Inojin joined in "hell fucking yes it is a bad idea the things I have heard about Sasuke is he is a even worst torturer than me and think about it we torture people we don't even really know and you are dating his daughter."

Fear pulsed in Boruto "guys Sakura Uchiha has promised me protection so how about some non me getting tortured advice."

Mitsuki eyed Boruto "hmm why don't you try just being yourself I am sure Sasuke could see through any rouse you try to put up."

"Oh and just in case we the three of us should be close by just incase anything goes down" Inojin proposed.

It took awhile but the plan was set Inojin, Shikadai, and Mitsuki would pick up Boruto and drop him off a block away from the Uchiha house and then park nearby and eye the house just incase of any unusual activity.

Boruto smiled "alright guys this seems like a good plan I just hope that nobody finds out about this especially Sarada that wouldn't be so good" Boruto stood up and headed towards the exit "alright guys pick me up in a few hours."

* * *

"Ugh I just cannot believe you would date a guy like Boruto Uzumaki I have heard that he would bed anything halfway decent looking girl that was living, what if your just another one of his conquests" Chocho pleaded to her friend.

Sarada scoffed "Chocho look I understand that you are worried for me but Boruto has been a perfect gentleman and remember I asked him out."

Chocho sighed as she looked at her friend and then turned to the purpled haired assassin who was also in the room "Sumire you think you can talk some sense into this girl she is dating a playboy and better yet a Uzumaki."

Purple eyes darted between the two other girls "I am starting to regret letting you talk to him that night had I just said no I want to talk to the cute blond I wonder how much could be undone."

Sarada glared at her friends "look like I said I understand that you are worried for me but I feel I should be able to choose who I date."

Throwing hands up in defeat Chocho sighed even louder "Sarada you and him well you two haven't."

Onyx eyes widened at what Chocho was saying "no we haven't had sex Chocho oh and Boruto hasn't even brought it up" "_oh why are they so pushy about this I didn't think they would be so defensive of me, it's kind of sweet but all this trouble for a fake boyfriend_."

Sumire looked into Sarada's eyes scanning her "but what happens when he does, with his history he is bound to do so, hell I bet he has been undressing you in his mind since the moment he met you."

_"Boruto is not like that, well least not with me he is not that shallow as to only want me for my body. Wait am I really defending him so fiercely_" Sarada thought as she stood up from her bed "ok look if he tries anything he will wish he hadn't, remember girls I am a big girl and can take care of myself" Sarada turned to the door "he will be over soon so I have to get ready I will tell you how it goes later alright."

Grumbles came from the other two girls as they left the room with Sumire stopping and whispering in Sarada's ear "if you ever need me to take care of him just ask."

* * *

The sun was low in the sky but still high enough to cast a brightness outside and Boruto made his way back to his house before dusk "_come on I really shouldn't have stopped at the arcade for so long_."

Suddenly a black limousine pulled up next to Boruto and a man in a dark suit stepped out and in his dark deep voice he said "Boruto Uzumaki my boss would like to have a word with you."

Boruto looked at the limo and noticed four other men inside and he stood up straighter "oh now who would he be."

Three more men exited the limo and the gleam from the dropping sun gave away the men's guns and the original man spoke again "get inside now."

Feeling out of options Boruto entered the limo now with only a lone man inside who spoke as soon as Boruto sat down "so this is what man that has taken up a relationship with my daughter looks like."

Fear pulsated itself through Boruto as he eyed one of the most feared men in the world "your Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded "that I am now do you know why I am talking to you right now."

A hard gulp went down Boruto's throat "me and Sarada being together."

Sasuke nodded as the limo started to drive off "now as you can probably guess I am none to pleased to learn about you and my daughter give me and your father's history together, but my daughter seems to like you and you have seemed to treat her well, plus my wife has given you a promise of protection I intend to honor that."

Fear slowly loosened its grasped on Boruto who eyed the patriarch of the Uchiha family "there has to be more to all of this you wouldn't just basically kidnap me off the street to tell me that, so out with it."

Chuckles came from Sasuke "my wife was right you do have some balls on you, my true reason for talking to you right now is simple and every father would say this to their child's significant other but few have the means to back it up" Sasuke leaned in so close to Boruto that the blond could smell the coffee on Sasuke's breath "if you harm my daughter in any way possible I will kill you and I will do it slow, I don't care about the war your father would start against me I don't care even if he wins you will not harm my only child physically or emotionally" he paused once again growing a ever angrier frown "I know about your past with women, Sarada will not be another one of your conquest's that you can brag about to your little buddies at the club"

Sasuke sat back and straightened out his suit "that is unless my daughter has been keeping a important secret from me and my wife."

Luck be have for Boruto hadn't drunken too much liquids today fore he feared he might have pissed himself in fear of the man but Boruto shook his head and in the most fearless voice he could must said "no me and Sarada haven't done that we have only kissed a couple times and that is it."

It was a rarity to see Sasuke Uchiha smile and when he did it was still a half snarl "good now when you get to dinner for tonight you best not mention that this little meeting of ours never took place."

Boruto nodded vigorously "_no wonder no one tries to cross him he is the most terrifying thing I have ever seen, how the hell did someone as nice and sweet as Sarada come from a man as cold and dark Sasuke_."

The limo pulled up roughly a block away from Boruto's house as the sun was setting and darkness began to overtake the surface, Sasuke opened Boruto's door "I do suggest getting changed quickly dinner is in a hour and I would hate for you to be late."

With a quickness that had laid dormat in Boruto he got out of the limo in a flash running off to his house only turning back to hear Sasuke's final words to him "I bid you good luck Boruto and I look forward to meeting you tonight."

* * *

"Mom shouldn't dad have been back by now dinner starts in fifteen minuets, speaking of that I would think Boruto would have been here by now as well" Sarada said to her mother who was prepping the table for the five who would be eating there in a short matter of time.

The pink haired woman laid down the final plate and smiled as there was a knock at the door "now that should be your boyfriend, now I am gonna finish dinner."

Sarada walked off to the front door and opened it reveal Boruto who smiled as he saw her "ah finally it is nice to see a face as good as yours today."

"_Sweet Boruto very sweet_" Sarada leaned into the blonde's ear "that is sweet and all but don't worry no one is listening right now no need for the flattery."

Boruto smiled even more "oh Sarada there is always a need for flattery."

A gently blush came to Sarada's face as she lead the blond to the dining room "now remember Boruto be on your best behavior."

"I always am Sarada" the blond said as they entered the dining room and Boruto smiled "Mrs Uchiha it is good to see you again."

Sakura turned to the voice and gave the young couple a warm smile "it is good to see you to Boruto and may I say you two do really make a cute couple."

This comment made the teens blush as they took their seats next to each other "_hmm something is different in Boruto wonder what got into him_" Sarada thought eyeing the blond.

The opening of the front door snapped Sarada out of her thought and soon thereafter her father entered the dining room wearing his usual emotionless face "oh it is good to see you made Boruto" Sasuke said and Sarada seemed to hear a hint of smugness in his voice.

Boruto looked up into the onyx eyes of the male Uchiha "oh I wouldn't miss this for the world sir" and Sarada heard the same hint of smugness and maybe even the slightest hint of fear.

But before Sarada could ask either of the men any questions her mother laid down two metal trays of fish on the table.

Sakura clapped her hands together "alright let us begin dinner."

Sarada grabbed a piece of fish and placed a light amount of pepper on it as she eyed the ever so slight amount of tension between Boruto and her father "_ok there is something going on between those two I just can't put my finger on it_."

"So Boruto, Sarada tell me how you met and how you became a couple" Sasuke said with intrigue though Sarada knew he knew exactly how they met just not the exact terms of there 'relationship'.

Sarada cleared her throat as she swallowed the tasty fish "well we just happened to be at the same club together about a week ago and I walked up to him and helped him carry his overload of bottles and I just asked him out and he said yes it was nothing special."

Despite Sarada's casualness Sasuke seemed genuinely surprised "oh so you asked Boruto out I figured it was the other way around."

"Yeah I guess you could say I am a lucky guy I wouldn't have believed Sarada would ask me out" Boruto said cutting his fish into tiny cubes.

Sakura eyed her husband with surprised eyes "oh I would figure you would have known everything about these two before coming to dinner, hell I would have guessed you would have known things that hadn't even happened yet."

That statement made Sasuke smiled though he was able to hide his half snarl "well even I came be caught off guard" he then eyed Boruto "but I always get caught up to speed very quickly."

"Ok what is going on between you two you are both acting really strange" Sarada half yelled as she stood up from her seat.

A uncomfortable silence followed and Sarada grew annoyed as she started walking away "ok fine don't tell me but I am leaving."

As Sarada started walking out Sasuke tried to grab his daughter but she shook him off and ran out the front door.

Boruto in a silence stood up as well and silently walked out of the home as well but as he got outside Sarada was nowhere insight.

* * *

The buzzing of Boruto's phone stopped him from looking more trying to find Sarada, he pulled out his phone and a text from Inojin read "_hey sorry man we got a call and we were needed elsewhere so you got to find your own way home_."

A groan came from Boruto as he started walking back to his house texting back "_it's fine dinner didn't go so well I will tell you more tomorrow_."

Suddenly the sky boomed and it was soon followed by a downfall of rain "_great now I get to get soaking wet to_" Boruto thought as he tried to get some type of cover from the rain.

After a half hour of walking Boruto felt his feet tire and found a semi dry stoop of a abandoned building "_oh I really mucked this up now didn't I now Sarada is mad at me and Sasuke probably wants to kill me, even though this is all his fault if he never tried his dammed scare tactics with that damm limo ride_."

"Uh excuse me sir do you know where we are exactly I got a little lost in the rain" a pretty purpled haired girl asked Boruto.

Boruto smiled "sorry but I am lost myself and tried" Boruto patted to the stone step next to him "care to sit down we could wait out the storm."

The purple haired girl accepted the invitation and sat next to Boruto extending her hand "Surmire nice to meet you."

Boruto shook Sumire's hand "Boruto it's good to meet you to."

"So why exactly are you lost out in the middle of the rain something happen" Surmire questioned as she hugged her purple coat tighter around herself.

Slight laughing came from Boruto "oh you could say that, well I guess I will tell you why we wait, so a week or so ago I met this girl and god was she the most amazing thing that has came into my life and to my surprise she asked me out I was ecstatic on the inside and we even kissed on our first date. So only yesterday I took her to my house to meet my family and my mother and sister liked her instantly my father on the other hand was much slower to take a liking to her, though after she stood up for herself and called my father out he respected her. Now we go to tonight I go to meet her parents but as I was going home a hour or so before dinner her father stops me on the street and threatens me if I ever harm his daughter, I mean I get why he did it my father would do the same thing for my sister but when I went to dinner tonight it just got to me and let's just say things got testy and she left and now I am here I suppose I will call her tomorrow I can only hope that I can make it up to her."

Sumire smiled at the blond "now that is real sweet but I am afraid that you won't be able to make it up to Sarada."

Before Boruto could say anything he saw a glint of steel and jumped away but still got a slice to his left arm "ah what are you doing who are you."

Sumire smirked at the blood that was flowing from the large cut on Boruto's arm "well I am Sasuke Uchiha's top assassin and unfortunately for you he put a bounty on your head" she then leaped forward slicing at Boruto's right leg cutting a straight line for six inches.

"Ah you crazy bitch" Boruto screamed out in agony as he jumped further away and the cold rain dumped on him as he crawled away.

With a eyrie calmness Sumire walked out into the rain her knife dripping blood "now now Boruto this isn't personal it really isn't it is just business" she came down hard with her knife trying to finish Boruto off.

Though Boruto was ready for this and sending a hard kick to Sumire's knee connecting with a sickening snap.

Sumire fell to the ground screaming in pain "ah you goddamm bastard ah fuck me" her knife had fell out of her hand and into a running stream of water.

Boruto eased himself to his feet and started to hobble away "tell Sasuke Uchiha that I do not want a war."

With that Boruto Uzumaki hobbled himself away into the night as Sumire cried out in pain.

* * *

Heat pumped its way into Sarada's apartment making the girl feel relived from the sudden coldness from the storm.

Sarada was sitting on a couch with her hips and below covered with a blanket with a very comfortable silk nightgown on trying to read a book but was still lost in thought "_ugh what was going on between those two and why wouldn't they tell me_" Sarada thought setting her book down and started to sip at some black tea when a sudden banging at her door distracted her.

The blanket fell off her as she reached the door opening it and to her shock a bloodied Boruto stood before her soaking wet and after a few moments of shock Sarada managed to gasp out "Boruto what the hell happened to you."

Blood flowed down Boruto's arm as he braced himself on the wall "I think I ran into a friend of yours."

Sarada pulled Boruto inside and laid him on the couch she had just been sitting on and started to examine his arm "what do you mean a friend of mine what happened to you."

"She had purple hair I think she said her name was Sumire one of your father's best assassins" Boruto coughed out as Sarada gently grazed the wound with some nearby cotton balls.

Fury raged though Sarada "she said she would do it if I asked I thought it was just a bad joke and hell I didn't even tell her anything that she could misconcept as asking to do this" Sarada had been moving while talking gathering rubbing alcohol and sewing needles along with stiches.

"Well she didn't do it for you she told me that" Boruto paused not wanting to let Sarada know who really ordered his death.

"_No no no no it can't be true daddy couldn't of, no he had to of given the order Sumire gets orders from no one else_" Sarada rubbed the wound with alcohol before preparing to stich it back up "it was my father wasn't it Sumire wouldn't take orders from anyone else."

Boruto could only nod and brace as each time the needle pierced his skin and sewed him back together.

Sad sighs came from Sarada as she moved to Boruto's leg repeating the process "I didn't think he would go this far I really didn't."

A hand gently grabbed Sarada's shoulder "I should have told you, why me and your father were acting so weird at dinner he" Boruto paused for a moment recounting the event that happened only hours ago "he stopped me walking home had me get into his limo and threatened me with a slow death had I ever hurt you and then said never to speak of the conversation again."

"_So that is it Boruto was threatened it all makes so much more sense now_" Sarada finished with the final stich in Boruto's leg and stood up over looking Boruto "_hmm he looks kinda cute in this state, this reminds me of movie injured man goes to a girl's house in the pouring rain and then they_" she stopped that thought as she began to blush "I will go talk to my father about this right now Boruto."

As Sarada turned to leave Boruto grabbed her hand in a grunt of pain "please Sarada don't leave me alone tonight" his voice was scared and frightened truly afraid of being alone.

Sarada turned back and in a overcome of emotion leaned down and kissed Boruto roughly only breaking for air "I am so sorry my father did this to you but I think I have a way to make it up to you" in a quick motion her silk nightgown fell to the floor leaving her bare in front of the blond and she quickly got atop of Boruto and wrapped the blanket around them "tonight Boruto we will become one."

* * *

**Alright guys and gals I really hoped that you enjoyed that chapter, now let me know how much you liked that chapter by leaving a review just say what I need to improve on how you like story or don't like just please it only takes a few minuets to write down your thoughts and help me out. Speaking of helping me out while I have the next chapter and the ending out I was hoping any of you could give me some ideas for like a filler chapter so I can extend the story and hopefully keep improving my writing skills. So please favorite and follow and review like I can not stress that enough I really enjoy feedback from all of you.**


	5. Aftermath of Passion

The gentle warmth of Sarada's body next to Boruto gave him the feeling of safety as he gently woke in the early morning hours as the sun rose.

Though the thought of fear still laid with inside the blond "_oh god I can't believe it me and Sarada we_" he paused as he looked at the sleeping Sarada using Boruto's non injured arm as a pillow and snuggled up closer to Boruto gently nuzzling her head around the arm "_we had sex that was the one thing I would have never guessed would have_ _happened._"

Gentle snores came from Sarada and Boruto could only smile as he looked down at her "_so precious, I don't really deserve her though she has always been out of my league and the only connection between us are our fathers and because of that we started to date trying to bring them together_" Boruto laughed softly at that careful not to wake Sarada "_yeah look at how that worked out almost starting a war, and what do I get for my troubles a couple scars._"

Then Boruto looked down at Sarada again, she hadn't moved since and gently snores still came from her "_well I got Sarada didn't I not that fake relationship we were pretending to do, no last night was real the most real thing I have ever done._"

Boruto remembered how Sarada stripped bare in front of him then proceeded to climb atop of him "it's ok your hurt let me do the work" she had whispered in his ear.

The sounds of her groans of pain ringed in Boruto's mind as he recalled the blood that he felt, he was her first and he had made sure he was a gently as he could possibly be a gesture that Sarada had greatly appreciated.

Before Boruto could recall anymore of the previous night's memories Sarada's eyes fluttered open revealing the onyx eyes Boruto had loved since he first saw them "morning sunshine."

Sarada seemed to wince at first before replying "good morning to you as well Boruto" her voice tried hard to cover the hint of pain.

"Hey Sarada are you ok I" Boruto blushed remembered all they had done the night previous "I didn't hurt you did I."

The blanket atop of them was pulled up higher to their necks as Sarada gave a pained smiled "nothing more than I what I had expected, actually less I figured with your reputation that even in your injured state you would be more rough."

The mention of his so called reputation stung Boruto and Sarada saw this and gently cupped his face in her hand "what's wrong Boruto."

Sarada's hand was soft and gentle against his face "it's just that I really wish my reputation wasn't so well known."

Lips pressed against Boruto's forehead for a few seconds before Sarada spoke "why is that Boruto I thought you liked being this playboy that was drowning in girls."

Boruto slowly shook his head "I only wanted people to think that, so that my father wouldn't want to me to be his heir, I slept with so many girls I can't remember what most of them look like and let alone what they're names were, but where did my plan get me, nowhere close to my father disinheriting me for his criminal empire, all my friends thinking I am some type of sex fiend and the worst of all my mother and sister, Hima made jokes about it but I knew she didn't like what her big brother had become and my mother the hurt I saw in her eyes every time I came home late reeking of sweat and sex it hurt more than any assassin could but even then I didn't stop despite the hurt I was causing my family I kept doing it, then you came along and dragged me out of that hole I dug myself into, though not by intention but you did nonetheless, this is the only time I felt happy waking up next to a girl."

Touched by his words Sarada gently kissed him and soon pulled back slightly laughing "I guess we took the fake boyfriend and girlfriend act a little far now didn't we."

Boruto couldn't help but laugh as well before looking Sarada in her onyx eyes "Sarada do you want this to be real."

The blanket shifted as Sarada stood up still nude and walked to the kitchen and in silence started a pot of coffee, it was not until the coffee was done and Sarada was sipping at it did she speak "I do Boruto believe me I do but look at what my father did to you last night and hell could you think of what he would do if he finds out what happened between us."

Boruto couldn't respond he was to busy scanning over Sarada in her raw naked form.

Sarada noticed his eyes and grabbed a sweatshirt that was hanging off a chair and put it on, it covered down just low enough that it covered all of her private areas as long as she didn't bend down or reach up "ok now what can we do about my father he wants you dead and you taking my virginity will only make him want to kill you slower and much much more painfully."

Reaching down and grabbing the blanket Boruto made sure his fun bits where covered as he wrapped the blanket around his waist and walked over to Sarada "I don't know Sarada I really don't but I do know that you are the only thing in my life that I have truly wanted and not even Sasuke Uchiha will stop me."

Scarlet red filled Sarada's cheeks as she blushed at the comment "that is sweet and all and trust me I will return your affection but how do you plan to change my father's mind."

"Well simply we trick our fathers into meeting each other, us dating didn't work so why don't we trick them into meeting they will have to talk to each other if they have no other choice" Boruto said as he hoped that his plan was reasonable enough.

Sarada stroked her chin "well kind of oblivious plan but that should work in our favor ok let's do it but I suggest that we wait a week or so let thing calm down a bit."

"Agreed I could use the break" Boruto paused for a second before smiling "though I don't suppose everything should calm down" he proceeded to start kissing along Sarada's neck and collarbone.

"You really oh don't know when to mmm give up do you" Sarada said moaning as she pushed Boruto off her only to start kissing him and pull him down to the ground "I suppose some things can stay right where they are."

* * *

Hours later Sarada awoke with a pain down in between her legs "_ah twice in less than twelve hours not exactly the best thing to do when you haven't done it before_."

The soreness and pain exaggerated when Sarada stood up casting a gaze down at the sleeping Boruto on her kitchen floor "_he is different that is for sure but a good kind of different_" Sarada thought as she leaned down and draped the blanket on the ground over the blond.

Sarada then went into her room and decided to put some clothes on deciding on a matching red bra and pantie set first but before she could put anything else on to her horror she heard her front door open.

"Sarada are you awake" the voice that Sarada recognized as her mother's called "I want to talk about last night."

As Sarada opened her door and ran out to the living room half naked Boruto began to awake "huh Sarada what's going on."

Sarada slid into the room as Sakura dropped the bags she was carrying in shock as she noticed Boruto on the floor "no, no, no" she repeated as her hands went to her head "Sarada baby tell me please tell this isn't what I think it is."

Sakura's green eyes peered deep into Sarada who could only silently nod her head.

"I can't believe this that you two would do" Sakura stopped as she sat down on the couch.

Boruto who had covered himself with a blanket "ah you might not want to sit there Mrs Uchiha."

Sakura realized what Boruto met and shot up from the couch "ok mister I want to know how you managed to trick my daughter into doing such a act with you, your playboy tricks I take it."

Hurt flashed in Boruto's eyes and Sarada stepped in front of Boruto "look mom Boruto was hurt last night dad put a hit out on him and he came here all cut up and I healed him the best I could and then I made the first move and we had sex is that so bad" Sarada grew a rose blush and continued "and then when we woke up we did it again but mom me and Boruto have feelings for each other and you and dad will not keep us apart."

Sakura sighed sitting at the dining table and looked up at her daughter "fine ok your a adult and I can't dictate what you do and remember I have nothing against the Uzumaki's but your father hell look at what he did last night and once you two consummating your relationship gets out he will try again and I will not be able to stop him."

Sarada grabbed the sweatshirt that she had discarded earlier and put it on before sitting down at the table across from her mother "why mom why does dad want us apart so badly he is willing to start a war."

"I don't know Sarada I truly don't I can remember that he and Naruto were once the best of friends about thirty years ago when they were teens but one day they just started loathing each other" Sakura confessed as she eyed Boruto's wounds from her seat "Boruto come over here I want to check that cut of yours."

Boruto cautiously moved towards the pink haired woman having a iron grip on the blanket around his waist "it feels better Sarada did a nice job sewing me back together."

Gently prods along the stiches came from Sakura "that she did I am glad she learned some things from me."

Sarada rolled her eyes "mother we need your help to get dad and Naruto into the same building together without trying to kill each other."

Laughter caught itself in Sakura's throat as she realized her daughter was not joking "sweetie they meet once a year during the Gathering and even then with the truce you could cut the tension with a knife, I don't even know how you could trick them into meeting."

"What about me and Sarada take them out to dinner at the same place at the same time somewhere public and known to both of them" Boruto suggested.

Sakura seemed intrigued by the idea "possible yes hmm wait that ramen place you two went to Naruto and Sasuke back when they were friends use to frequent that place I know Naruto still does but Sarada you can just say that you really liked the food or something like that and with it coming from you he just might accept."

"Uh Mrs Uchiha why are you helping us" Boruto questioned as he to sat down.

Sakura sighed "I want this feud to end all those years ago I use to be friends with a lot of people who after the two started to feud had chosen sides one was your mother Boruto me and her were great friends once."

With that Sakura stood up and walked to the door "I will contact you later Sarada just try to let everything cool down for a bit" after that Sakura picked up the bags she had dropped and left.

"_Huh she really does want this feud to end_" Sarada thought as her mother left.

Boruto smiled "well that went better than I thought, but what to do now."

Sarada turned to the blond and poked him in the chest "well you should get back home your family must be worried."

"Yeah I should but I would like to spend a little more time with you" the wink Boruto finished his sentence off with gave Sarada all the information she needed.

"Hmm you really don't give up do you" Sarada said as she traced her fingers along his bare chest, the pain still ringing between her legs made Sarada rethink "well our last two tumbles have made me a little sore."

Boruto nodded "hey it's ok I was just kidding around Sarada I don't want you to feel you have to do it."

Sarada smiled at that as she dropped to her knees "well that is sweet of you but I do know another way to satisfy you and tell you just how sorry I am for what my father tried to do to you."

Soft hands pried away Boruto's blanket and Sarada moved forward and soon the room was filled with moans.

* * *

The heavy front door to the Uzumaki household opened as the sun was at its highest in the sky and Boruto slowly entered.

"Well well well look at this you did finally come home big brother mommy and daddy were worried about you" came from Himawari leaning down from the staircase in a sweet voice.

Boruto scratched his head "hehe you see I had a fair bit to drink so I didn't think I should leave so I just stayed" Boruto lied.

Big blue eyes scanned over Boruto as Himawari walked down the stairs and examined her brother giving a couple of sniffs "you don't smell like booze" she then smirked "you weren't drinking you were fu" Boruto grasped her mouth to prevent her from speaking anymore.

The wetness of Himawari licking Boruto's hand made him let her go "ah come on Hima."

Himawari only smirked "oh please I am not the first girl to lick you today."

That made Boruto blush "could you not say that Hima your my sister."

Himawari got close to Boruto again to where they were touching "so how did you manage to trick Sarada into it."

In her curiosity she hadn't noticed the wounds on Boruto though with a jacket that Sarada had given him it covered up his arm and much of the blood had started to blend in with his pants "oh hehe you see that is a funny story and a long one I will just say that Sarada initiated it."

Himawari backed away smiling "well that is a surprise but at least you finally bedded a girl that you brought home first even better we all like her."

Before Boruto could respond the happy cried of "Boruto your home where have you been" came from his mother who had also come downstairs.

Boruto eyed his mother she had the look of relief but when he looked deeper she had that same hurt look that he had seen far too many times before.

"Oh he spent the night with Sarada mommy" Himawari blurted out.

Hinata looked at her son "you and Sarada uh you two spent the night together" Hinata questioned her son believing he had only gotten another random floozy.

While Boruto sent a glare towards his sister he nodded at his mother "yes and I can tell you already guessed what happened" he paused for a few seconds not wanting to see the hurt in his mother's "are you mad with me."

Warmth ensnared Boruto as Hinata talked softly "no not at all Boruto in fact I am happy Sarada is a great girl the best girl you have ever had and I am happy for you two just don't mess anything up."

"_Well this is a complete one eighty from what I suspected_" Boruto thought as he felt more warmth from behind seeing his sister joining in on the hug.

"Yeah big brother this is actually a girl we like and you know I have wanted a sister so you better not do a thing to screw up this relationship" Himawari warned.

The hug soon ended and Boruto eyes looked upstairs "is dad here I need to talk to him."

Hinata nodded and Boruto quickly headed up to his father's office.

Naruto turned in his chair as the door opened to reveal his son and he quickly noticed the slight limp that Boruto was having "son it is good to see you home, interesting night I take it."

That made Boruto laugh "yeah you have no idea, but I do need to ask you if you wanna go to dinner for some ramen next week my schedule with Sarada is booked till then but I wanted to talk about the future, like what I need to know if I am to run your empire."

Naruto eyed his son carefully seemingly confused by such a proposition but nonetheless he said "well ok yeah you kind of took me by surprise I assumed you still didn't want to be my heir."

A small smiled grew upon Boruto's face "well this last week has taught me that sometimes I have to do the things I don't like to help the people I love."

* * *

Night had fallen and Sumire stared out of her hospital room window watching as the stars emerged.

"It is a very pretty night isn't it Sumire" Sarada called from the doorway.

Without a hint of surprised Sumire didn't even move "Sarada figured you would show up sooner or later, I take it that Boruto is alive and well."

Sarada walked to the bed pulling out a nearby chair and sitting down next to the purple haired girl "yeah he is fine thing is though he shouldn't be you have never missed a target no way you were bested."

"Hmm you are a smart girl I will give you that, the truth is I was only suppose to wound your little boyfriend, though I didn't expect him to kick my knee so hard that it tore every single ligament inside" Sumire confessed.

Onyx eyes gazed over the injured knee slightly smiling "why would my father only want you to wound Boruto it would still cause a war it would just make more sense to kill him."

Sumire laughed lightly "well I don't dwell much in asking why my boss wants someone dead or attacked I just do it."

Sarada stood from her chair brandishing a syringe filled with a strange liquid lifting it up for Sumire to see "so miss purple is there any reason as why I shouldn't kill you right now."

For the first time Sumire's purple eyes had fear in them "Sarada I know and understand why you want to do this but please remember I didn't have a choice, please Sarada you and Chocho are the only somewhat normal friends I have and my other friends are other assassin's, but if you must go ahead I won't try to stop you" Sumire then leaned back in her bed waiting.

Sarada threw the syringe to Sumire "fine I suppose you really didn't have a choice, but it will take awhile before I can truly be your friend again."

Sumire smiled as Sarada slowly walked away "thank you Sarada I will remember this."

"_Hmm now dad could have killed Boruto but he was only trying to scare him I wonder why_" Sarada wondered as she left the hospital.

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed still thinking about his talk with Boruto "dear did Boruto seem a little different to you."

Hinata rolled over to meet her husband's eyes "well a little yes he wasn't riddled with shame when I talked to him about spending the night with Sarada he seemed worried that I would be made at him for sleeping around again."

"Well did you notice he was limping ever so slightly but he was when he entered my office and just asking to take me out to dinner out of the blue like that he is up to something" Naruto expressed as his intrigue grew to what his son was planning.

A soft hand placed itself on Naruto's chest "well I guess you will have to find out in a week plus what is the worst thing that Boruto could possibly do."

Naruto shrugged "with Sasuke's daughter in the mix there is plenty of bad outcomes and I am sure that Sasuke once he finds out what has happened he will be out for blood and with how Boruto was walking I fear he has already tried."

That caught Hinata's attention "you think that Sasuke put a hit on Boruto why would he do that he knows that since the Red Winter he doesn't have the men it would be stupid."

"It would be but he would get the satisfaction of taking some I love dearly away from me" Naruto said as his hated grew more for the Uchiha.

"Do you still stand by what you said earlier that behind every great king stands a even greater queen and that's what you want Sarada to be for Boruto" Hinata questioned as she saw the hate in her husband's eyes.

Hinata was responded to with a kiss and then Naruto spoke "yes I stand by it I will no longer judge Sarada unfairly just because of her last name in fact I have started to grow fond of her maybe one day if Boruto doesn't mess anything up I will call her daughter" Naruto kissed his wife once more "now no more use for this to keep us up."

* * *

The next week of cooling down went past rather quickly though Boruto and Sarada had met up several times over the week and Boruto was pleasantly surprised to find out that Sarada had taken gymnastics, Himawari also found a day to have a girl day with Sarada which only made Himawari want Sarada to be her sister even more.

Naruto threw his keys towards Boruto who caught them in surprise "since you are taking me to dinner you get to drive."

Boruto looked surprised as he walked through the door "ah thanks dad you never let me drive before."

The drive was a rather quiet one and when the father and son pulled up Naruto put his hand on his son's shoulder "Boruto I don't exactly what you are planning but I know there is something in there that you set up should I be prepared for something bad."

Boruto nodded "I suppose you could say that just please don't react too bad towards it."

The father and son exited the car and went to the door and upon opening it two pairs of onyx eyes met two pairs of blue eyes.

Sasuke stood up in anger pointing at the Uzumaki's "so that is why you had me come here Sarada what so me and my old pal Naruto can sing kumbaya."

As Sasuke made his way towards the Uzumaki's Sarada jumped in front of her father "dad please me and Boruto thought us dating would make you two come together but since that didn't work we had to bring you together by trickery."

Sasuke growled but backed down as Naruto and Boruto sat down with a few seats between them.

Sarada let out a sigh of relief "ok now can you two please at the very least talk about this feud of yours what started it."

A bowl of ramen was placed in front of Naruto "huh that bastard trying to kill me started it and the Red Winter exaggerated it."

"The red what now" Boruto asked confused.

Sasuke sat back "well let's go back to the beginning and I will explain why I tried to kill your father."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story. Now the next two chapters will be flashback chapter the next one explaining Naruto and Sasuke's feud and the second explaining the Red Winter. Now if you would be ever so kind to favorite and follow the story and leave a review about anything I need to improve upon and what you think about the story.**


	6. Why They Hate Each Other

Steam rose from the bowl of ramen that was in front of Naruto as he eyed his long time nemesis "so do you want to start off are trip down memory lane or should I."

Sasuke smirked at his old friend "well well my old friend I will start it off."

Boruto and Sarada looked at each other before they spoke at the same time "oh yeah you two were friends."

Warmth slid down Naruto's throat as he swallowed a mouthful of ramen "yes we were and we were some of the best assassins in the business."

"And working under the Ōtsutsuki crime family back when they had a monopoly on damm near everything and me and this blond bastard made sure that we kept it that way" Sasuke said remembering the past somewhat fondly.

Naruto snorted "yeah till you put a bullet in me" then Naruto glared at Sasuke "go on start off our backstory."

Sasuke smiled as he took a sip from the glass of water in front of him "this story goes back many years."

* * *

"Come on wake up you idiot the target got home" Sasuke said as he shook Naruto awake.

Naruto woke up in with a jolt "wait what where" Naruto rubbed his eyes "oh ok you wanna go do this."

The car doors opened and Sasuke sighed "your a idiot you know that."

Naruto waved his hand "yeah yeah you have said that before now what did this guy do again."

"You really don't listen to what Kaguya tells us at all do you, this guy has started up a new drug manufacturing lab and underselling the Ōtsutsuki and good ole Kaguya wants us to make a example of him" Sasuke explained as he opened the door to the apartment building.

Naruto cocked his gun "oh so what you wanna flay the guy, never got that weird fetish of yours I have always preferred to just chop off a few fingers and toes then put a round between his legs."

Growls came from Sasuke as he walked up the stairs "it's not a fetish it is a ancient form of getting information, trust me when I rise to power everyone will know that Sasuke Uchiha will make sure that if you cross him you won't have any skin."

The two assassins reached the door and Naruto smirked "ya know I think you got a few screws loose upstairs" he then kicked the door down.

The man in the apartment looked in shock as he tried to run only to get shot in the leg "hey Sasuke that him."

Sasuke pulled put a large sharp looking bowie knife "oh yeah that's him."

The man tried to scream only for Naruto to stomp on his face so hard to the man's nose broke and nearly all of his teeth either fell to the ground or went down his throat "alright Sasuke you wanna have your fun now."

A smirk grew on Sasuke's face as he took off the man's shoes "oh yeah I am gonna have a lot of fun with this one."

Screams filled the room as Sasuke slowly sliced away at the man's toes with slowly rough peeled the skin on each and everyone of the man's toes.

A phone started to ring and Naruto looked at Sasuke "hey it's Hinata quiet him down" Sasuke shrugged as he stuffed a sock in the man's mouth and continued his peeling starting on the rest of the feet.

Naruto walked into a kitchen "hey baby how is it going."

The soft voice replied "hey baby I can't speak right now I just need you to come over tonight I have some important news for you."

"Yeah of course I will be over tonight" Naruto replied and after each saying "I love you" Naruto hung up.

The man's feet were completely peeled away and the bloody flesh was exposed and Sasuke was working away at the man's fingers "so what did Hinata have to say."

Naruto plopped down on a couch and shrugged "I don't know all she said was to come over tonight."

The man had passed out by now and Sasuke stood up leaving only three fingers peeled on the right hand and the left hand left untouched "ah no fun when they pass out, so what do you think she has to say."

"I don't know she has been acting a little weird for about a week" Naruto said as he thought back to how odd Hinata had been acting.

Water ran down on a bloody knife as Sasuke washed his bowie knife "huh strange you know Sakura was doing stuff like that, acting odd and out of place right before she told me that she was pregnant."

That caused shock to run through Naruto "Hinata pregnant, well yeah that's possible but I hell I don't know am I ready to be a father."

Sasuke laughed as he tossed a bucket on the man waking him in a scared painful shock as Sasuke began working on his flaying "ah come on you would make a great father hell I think our kids would be friends."

Slight relief went through Naruto has he stood up pulling out a pair of pliers "yeah they would wouldn't they, now hurry up and finish his hands."

"I like to take it slow Naruto, oh but if you have a son and I have a daughter you be best to keep him away" Sasuke said as he finished flaying the man's fingers on his right hand and started on his left.

Grumbles came from Naruto as he sat back down "oh please if that happened my son would be the best thing to happen to your daughter."

That comment made Sasuke slice extremely slow and rough making jagged movements as the man passed out again "oh come on you can live through this but you can't stay awake" Sasuke sheathed his knife "alright he is just making me mad at this point go on and start chopping, oh and yeah right like your offspring could even try to be romantic with mine."

After a few hard kicks the man awoke trying to beg and plead but the now bloody sock from his mouth wound muffled him and Naruto began to roughly and ruthlessly yank and pull the flayed toes of the man "I think he would have a chance just use some of his father's charm."

Sasuke sighed as he once again washed off his knife and was now heating it over a stove "oh in the hell did you get a girl like Hinata."

Muffled screams came from the man as his final toe his pinkie on his right foot was pulled off and Naruto started on his hands "like I said I got charm to me."

The bowie knife was now red with heat "alright finish him up I want to write my message" said Sasuke with a sinister grin.

It took a few minuets but Naruto managed to rip off all the man's fingers and stepped away to wash his hands "alright all yours."

With the red hot knife Sasuke began to carve a message into the man's chest and after a few minuets the message read "this is a warning to all those who oppose the Ōtsutsuki crime family."

Naruto walked over with a gun in hand "hmm you like these types right Sasuke the ones who just won't die."

Sasuke smirked as he cooled his knife by pressing it against multiple parts of the man's skin "yup he was just the way I wanted him to be."

A sudden gunshot was heard and the man started screaming even louder as Naruto smirked at his work a bullet between the legs "he is one tough bastard isn't he."

Sasuke waited for a minuet wanting the man to suffer before plunging his still slightly red knife in the man's throat taking in joy as the blood seared itself around the metal "ah not that tough now come on let's go."

* * *

"Wait wait wait you speculated that mom was pregnant with me while you were torturing a guy" Boruto said bringing the story to a halt.

Naruto scratched his head "hehe yeah sorry."

A cute giggle came from Sarada "I just found all that your son won't date my daughter part funny."

Sasuke growled at that "if I have to admit I was wrong about anything in life it would be that Uzumakis apparently do have a charm to them" the entire time Sasuke glared at Boruto.

Naruto laughed at that "alright alright let's get back to the story."

* * *

Kaguya smiled at the pictures of the man's mutilated corpse "as I expected excellent work from the two of you" she then slid over two large packages "and as promised your payment even through in a bonus, no one will threaten my drug business after I make sure these picture are all over the news."

Naruto and Sasuke both bowed their heads and took their payments and both saying a quick "thank you."

"Oh trust me it was my pleasure now I will have another contract for you two tomorrow but for now you are free to leave go and spend your money however you see fit" said Kaguya still gleefully smiling at the pictures so much so she didn't notice as the two assassins bowed once more and left.

* * *

Naruto got into the car with Sasuke "so you want to go get some ramen."

"Nah I promised Sakura that I would have lunch with her and you know never make a pregnant woman mad" Sasuke said as he drove towards Naruto's house.

Naruto looked out the window "yeah I guess I should get use to that lesson" Naruto's thoughts were filled with Hinata.

Sasuke stopped the car outside of Naruto's house "well would you look at that" both Hinata and Sakura were standing outside talking with each other.

"Now what do you think they are talking about" Naruto asked eyeing the two women.

The car started again and pulled into the driveway "don't know probably talking about being pregnant and stuff like that."

Sakura ran up to the car giving Sasuke a kiss "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well Kaguya said we did such a good job she gave us the day off and a bonus" Sasuke said casting subtle glances at Hinata's belly "it is good to see you Hinata."

Hinata smiled softly "it is good to see you as well Sasuke" she then spoke a little louder "Naruto you gonna come out I do need to talk to you."

Naruto slowly got out of the car and walked up to Hinata and before she could say anything Naruto blurted out "are you pregnant."

Silence followed and Hinata grew a bright red blush before softly saying "h-how did you know."

Naruto pointed at Sasuke "he said that Sakura acted differently before she told him she was pregnant so I figured the same with you."

Warmth filled Naruto's arms and chest and Hinata nuzzled her head just below his neck "I am scared Naruto what if our child becomes like like."

"Me" Naruto said sighing, he knew Hinata never liked his profession be tolerated it for her love for him but their child would be a whole different story.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm "well it seems like you two need some alone time but if you want we should go to dinner tomorrow" with that the two lovers left Naruto and Hinata alone.

Soft hands grabbed Naruto's hands "I love you Naruto more than anything I have loved before and I can accept what you do but our child do you really think that this is a good profession to raise a child around."

"So are you asking me to retire you know that won't be easy" Naruto said as he looked into Hinata's pleading eyes.

Hinata kissed Naruto softly "I know but for me and our child please get out you have more than enough money for us to live comfortable."

Thoughts of leaving and living a somewhat normal life with a beautiful loving with and a child sounded quite nice "ok Hinata I will leave the business."

* * *

Boruto had a surprised expression on his face "wait you were going to leave."

Naruto nodded thinking of what life might have been "yeah your mother really didn't want you to grow up around this life."

Sarada looked up towards Naruto "so what happened why didn't you leave."

That question made Sasuke tense up and Naruto glared at him "your father happened Sarada."

Sasuke sighed "like I said Naruto it was only business."

* * *

"No I will not let him leave he is far to valuable, he is your partner why don't you talk some sense into him" Kaguya vented towards Sasuke after hearing the news of Naruto's intent.

"He is deadest on this he doesn't want his child around this world" Sasuke said as he thought over Naruto's decision wondering if he to should retire to spare his child from the harshness of his work.

Kaguya slammed her hand down hard on her desk causing multiple things to fall over "your expecting a child as well right, do you have these thoughts as well?"

In a quickness Sasuke shook his head "no I need the money I hear children are expensive."

That caused Kaguya to laugh "yes they are my twins were a handful growing up your child will be as well but as for Naruto's child he will have to grow up without a father."

Shock coursed its way through Sasuke "what you mean to have him killed after all he has done for you."

Kaguya sat down calmly "yes but as a token of my appreciation he will be granted a quick death you will put a bullet in his head."

"Me you want me to kill him he is my best friend I can't do that" Sasuke pleaded.

A simple shrug came Kaguya "you can and will he trusts you so you can get close to him and fear not I will make sure that you are well compensated" with a evil smirk Kaguya spoke once more "think of your child Sasuke" then a simple wave of the arm and Sasuke left the building.

* * *

Sasuke sat down at his house wondering what to do "_what am I going to do I can't really kill Naruto can I_" pictures of Sakura with a belly swollen with his child.

The door to his house opened and Sakura entered noticing how worried Sasuke was "hey what is wrong."

Sasuke sighed "I got a hard assignment from Kaguya and she said that if I didn't do it she threatened that something would happen to you and the baby."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly "then do what every she has asked you" she rubbed her belly "you do what you have to do for our child."

"_I have to do it he may be my best friend but I have to think about my own family first_" Sasuke thought making up his mind before quick flashes of a crying Hinata over a lifeless bloody Naruto.

With a quick movement Sasuke kissed Sakura "all right just when it comes out tomorrow please don't think any less of me."

"I would never my love" Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke more before he pulled away sighing "I have to go now."

Sakura nodded "alright just remember that we have to go to dinner with Naruto and Hinata at eight."

With a slight nod Sasuke walked out his house gun loaded and a tear trying to break out and run down his face.

* * *

The smell of cooking filled Naruto's house as Hinata stirred a pot of soup "oh dear do you know when Sasuke and Sakura are going to come over."

Naruto hugged Hinata from behind slowly rubbing her belly "in about a hour."

Giggles came from Hinata "oh ok but can you go to the store I need some more milk for the mashed potatoes."

Naruto gave Hinata's neck a few gently kisses "of course baby do you need anything else."

"No but trust me I will reward you very well for retiring" Hinata said as she gently brushed the outside of his pants.

A blush grew on Naruto's face as he eased himself away "alright baby I will be back in a few minuets."

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his shaking hands "_I have to do this, I have to do this , I have to kill him think of Sakura think of my child if I don't do this they will die_" Sasuke looked through the window seeing Naruto hugging Hinata from behind and kissing her neck "_I think seeing Hinata's face will be the hardest part she is just too kind if only she hadn't convinced Naruto to retire._"

As Naruto moved away Sasuke moved towards the front door his hands shaking so hard he couldn't get a grip on his gun "_why am I shaking so fucking bad I have done shit like this hundreds of times_."

Suddenly the front door opened and Naruto looked surprised at seeing Sasuke standing in front of him "oh Sasuke what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you for another hour and where is Sakura."

A deep sigh came from Sasuke "Naruto I'm not for dinner Kaguya gave me a contract."

Naruto shook his head "come on Sasuke I know we work well together and trust me I love working these contracts with you but I am retired now so I can't help you."

Sasuke with shaky hands pulled his gun out aiming it at Naruto and with tears in his eyes he spoke "I am sorry the contract is for you."

Shock was very visible on Naruto's face "what fuck are you talking about, is this because I retired."

Sasuke only nodded as he cocked his gun "I didn't want this Naruto but Kaguya threatened my family."

With a rage Naruto yelled out "I am your family."

Suddenly Hinata opened the door "Naruto dear what is" she was cut off as Sasuke fired off his gun in surprise hitting Naruto in the chest a mere inch from his heart.

Hinata screamed as she went to Naruto on the ground and as she pressed hard down on his wound she looked up with tears in her big pale eyes and only asked Sasuke "why."

Tears rolled down Sasuke's face as he ran off softly saying a "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Naruto let out a deep sigh "and that is why I started to hate Sasuke."

A hand slammed down on the counter and Sasuke yelled out "what the hell did you expect me to do my family was in danger."

Boruto and Sarada eyed each other cautiously as their fathers looked at each other heatedly.

"Tell them what happened the very next day while I was in the hospital" Naruto said as he glared at his once best friend.

Sarada looked at her father "what happened" Sasuke took a drink of water and in a somber voice he spoke out "Kaguya's sons killed her and disbanded the Ōtsutsuki crime family."

"Meaning had you waited a fucking day" Naruto paused "how different would our lives had been had you only waited a day."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the ground and to their children it seemed they might even cry.

Boruto spoke up "you two I understand what happened but let me ask how many people have died because of your feud."

Sarada gently rubbed Boruto's back as she eyed their fathers "well how many."

A low "I have no idea but the worst is what we have to tell you next, the Red Winter" Naruto said as the vivid images flooded his mind.

Sasuke looked up as well giving a slight glare as he saw his daughter affectingly rubbing Boruto's back "oh joy now we get to relive a whole fucking war."

Naruto's hands clapped together "it is all in the past now but they wanted to know why we hate each other so we should tell them."

"Oh tell them everything even how they inadvertently started the Red Winter" Sasuke said bitterly.

Boruto eyed his father "what do you mean how did me and Sarada start this Red Winter."

A reassuring hand laid itself on Boruto's shoulder "I guess you will learn soon, this story goes back ten years ago."

* * *

**Hey I am hoping that you are enjoying this story. Sorry that this is a bit shorter than normal I just wanted these flashback chapters to be short to just get to the point so expect the Red Winter chapter to be around thirty five hundred words or so. I also would like to ask for any ideas for a few filler chapters cause I really only got the finale planned. So if you would be ever so kind to favorite and follow the story and leave a review about how you feel about this story.**


	7. The Red Winter

Boruto grabbed another bowl of ramen and blew gently on it to cool it off before slurping it down "so how are me and Sarada responsible for starting this Red Winter thing."

"It isn't a thing thousands of people died in it" Sasuke said glaring at Boruto "all because my men and your father's men overreacted because you and Sarada were playing together."

"The day in the park with all that snow" Sarada exclaimed and grabbed Boruto's hand "remember it was the first time we met."

A short laugh came from Naruto "it was one hell of a first meeting considering everything that came next."

Sasuke looked down for a slight moment thinking over the whole ordeal of it "yeah one hell of a first meeting."

* * *

Snowflakes fell in a flurry from the sky as dozens of kids eagerly played at a park.

One of those kids adjusted her red rimmed glasses and fiddled with her old timey camera taking a few pictures "_hmm never seen snow before it's so pretty_" a blond haired boy running up to her drew her out of thought "uh can I help you" Sarada said eyeing the strange boy.

Then the boy poked her in the chest "tag your it."

"Hey what are you doing I don't know you" Sarada exclaimed as she took a step back.

The blue eyed boy grinned at her "well I saw you here all alone so I figured I could be your friend."

Sarada was surprised "_a friend just out of the blue like that really_" Sarada eyed the boy over once more "so what is your name."

Blue eyes flashed excitement "I am Boruto and since I told you mine you got to tell me yours" Boruto said waging his finger in her face getting closer.

"My name is Sarada" she pushed her glasses back into place as she extended her hand.

But Boruto was much more friendlier bringing Sarada into a tight hug "I like your glasses they make you look pretty."

That comment caused Sarada to blush "so what do you wanna do first."

* * *

Boruto sat back in his chair smirking "ah so I was always so charming."

Sasuke sent Boruto a death glare "Naruto tell your son I am about to strangle him."

"Dad come on we were eight I am sure he didn't have the intentions that we both do now" Sarada said sending Boruto a flirtatious smile.

Grumbles came from Sasuke as he eyed the Uzumakis "let us just get back to the story."

* * *

"Ugh get off me you big oof" Sarada said as Boruto had fallen on top of her after chasing her around.

"Hehe oh come on it is so cold right now and you are warm" Boruto said as he snuggled himself up next to Sarada.

With a heavy push Boruto fell off Sarada who huffed "uh your heavier than you look you know that."

Laughter came from Boruto who stood up holding his hand out for Sarada "oh come on I am not that bad."

Snow fell heaver now so heavy that Boruto and Sarada could see a few feet in front of them before only seeing white.

Boruto lifted Sarada to her feet and lead her to a large dining area that had a roof over the top of it "we should wait here for a little while at least until the snow lightens up."

The wind as well picked up blowing cold air right at the two little kids making Sarada shiver relentlessly and reluctantly she latched herself onto Boruto.

A smirk grew on Boruto's face as he as wrapped his arm around Sarada "oh so it is ok when you do it but not me."

Growls came from Sarada as she snuggled into Boruto "oh just shut up" Sarada said through chattering teeth.

"_Hmm she is so warm_" Boruto thought as he nuzzled his head against her neck "hey are you hungry."

The grumbles coming from Sarada's stomach was all Boruto needed to hear as he pulled out a plastic baggy of animal crackers and poured out a handful handing them to Sarada.

"Oh these are my favorite thank you" Sarada said as she scarfed down the crackers.

With crumbs on her face she eyed Boruto with a hungry gaze and Boruto knowing better simply handed her the bag.

Sarada devoured the animal crackers and looked at Boruto feeling slightly bad that she had eaten his food "thanks but now you don't have anything to eat."

A slight laugh came from Boruto as he reached into his pockets again pulling out several more baggies of animal crackers "don't feel bad I came prepared."

It took a half hour before the snow subsided enough to be able to see more than only a few feet and empty baggies surrounded Boruto and Sarada.

Boruto tapped the old timey camera that Sarada was holding "so you like to take pictures I take it."

Sarada nodded as she looked at her camera "yeah hey come here lets take a picture I want to remember this day."

The bitter cold only influenced Boruto to smash himself next to Sarada as she clicked a photo and a picture came out of the camera.

Boruto smiled as he turned to Sarada "hey I see my parents do this and they say I should only do it to someone I really like so" Boruto leaned in a gently kissed Sarada catching the girl by surprise.

Shock ran through Sarada but before she could say anything a man shoved Boruto roughly on to the ground knocking into Sarada making the picture they had just taken fall to the ground as well.

"What do you think you are doing daring touch Sarada Uchiha" the man said as he kicked snow into Boruto's face.

Sarada jumped at the man "no stop he is my friend."

Suddenly another man appeared "what do you think you are doing harming the son of Naruto Uzumaki."

Sarada tried to help Boruto up but the man who had just arrived used his foot and pushed her down into the snow causing the other man to launch himself towards tacking the man who pushed Sarada.

Boruto reached around and grabbed the photo tightly and stuffed it into his pocket "run Sarada."

* * *

"Wait so my f completely was with Boruto how did I not remember that and how do you know that father" Sarada asked in her confusion.

Sasuke sighed "I don't know why you forgot this encounter but when you got home that day you told me everything and let's say my feeling towards the Uzumaki's were far worse than they are now."

Laughter came from Naruto "believe me I didn't find the my son kissing a Uchiha all to pleasant either."

"So me and Sarada started this thing because of the fact you two wanted to fight each other" Boruto said as he eyed the two men.

"Not quite Boruto me and your father's organizations were rising in tension for the previous eight years and any spark at all would have set off a war" Sasuke explained as for one of the few times he didn't glare at Boruto.

"What followed next" Naruto said as he thought back to the dark days of the Red Winter "wasn't a normal street war we had military grade weapons, armored vehicles, and hell so so so many other things that cause death and we used them gods be dammed did we use them."

* * *

Heat below past Naruto as a explosion went off in front of him sending one of the men who was fighting with him to lose both of his legs and he either died or passed out from blood loss.

Naruto stood up unloading his entire clip of ammo into the field of charging Uchiha men cutting down at the very least a dozen men but even then Naruto knew that he and his men were outnumbered but he had a plan "fall back" Naruto called as he and around the thirty remaining men he had ran back all the while shooting back at the Uchiha's.

As Naruto retreated the Uchiha's followed as Naruto expected and as soon as they ran through a narrow alleyway Naruto called through his radio and soon hundreds of gallons of gasoline was poured down on top of the Uchiha force while two sets of heavy steel gates closed both exits of the alley and with a single shot from Naruto the entire alley was lit ablaze burning the men alive.

As the men screamed Naruto turned to his surviving men "come on let's go see if anyone else needs our help."

* * *

Blood splattered itself on Sasuke as he roughly pulled his sword out of man's chest "come on you bastards is this all you got" Sasuke called out to the remaining Uzumaki men.

Fear was strong in they're eyes and they threw down their guns and Sasuke smiled "smart move but" Sasuke raised his armed and a barrage of gun shots peppered the men killing them all "never surrender to a Uchiha."

As Sasuke and his men combed through the area a single Uzumaki survivor called on his radio "help please we are being slaughter I repeat help."

That however gave away his location and soon Sasuke was looking down at him with a sharp bowie knife "now you see that was probably the stupidest shit that you could have possibly done" smirking at the fear in the man's eyes Sasuke turned to his men "get some rope I am gonna send out a message."

It only took a mere twenty minuets but Sasuke had completely flayed the man and hung his skinned corpse from a light post.

Smiling at his work Sasuke turned around and waved his arm "come on lets get out of here we got to regroup."

* * *

"Oh my god dad you were brutal" Sarada exclaimed as she heard what her father's tactics during this Red Winter.

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's mouth remembering the tactics he used "it was a simple way to put fear in the hearts of Naruto's men."

Naruto snorted "didn't really work now did it remember how we ended the Red Winter."

"All too well the last battle in that fucking blizzard I thought I was going to get frostbite" Sasuke growled remembering the final battle.

Boruto looked between his father and Sasuke "so how bad was this final battle."

"Bad enough to end the war, thousands dead on both sides and me and Sasuke met up for the first time since he shot me" Naruto recalled staring at Sasuke.

Sarada eyed her father "so I take you and Mr Uzumaki's meeting at this battle wasn't the most pleasant for either of you."

"No it did not Sarada let's just say that we got a couple scars to help heat are feud" Sasuke stated feeling his chest gently coursing over a few different areas.

Naruto clapped his hands together "alright let's finish this story."

* * *

Snow fell heavy over the wide open field that the Uzumaki and Uchiha forces stood on, once lush and green snow managed to pile knee deep and only grew as the snow fell heavier and heavier every minuet and the wind didn't help either.

Over ten thousand men from both sides stood opposing each other with armored jeeps, mortars, heavy mounted machine guns, and even each side managed to get itself a tank.

Naruto looked out across the snow riddled land only managing to see the Uchiha crest on a jeep and then Naruto turned to his men and uttered only a single word "charge."

With that both sides began to move towards each other with heated hate in their eyes.

Mortar's whistled though the air and the booms were followed by screams of pain on both sides as red painted the snow.

Jeeps made their way through the snow much faster and began to gun down men on the frontlines before the two sides could clash.

After much death the two sides finally met and a bloody meeting it was men gunning each other down at point blank range and others slashing and hacking one another with knives and swords.

Naruto ripped his sword out of a man's throat blood spraying across his face and he grabbed his radio "bring out the tank."

* * *

Blood splattered the snow around Sasuke as he slashed open a man's throat and cursed as he saw the tank coming towards him letting out a blast from its cannon destroying one of Sasuke's jeeps "oh for fuck's sake" Sasuke cursed as he grabbed his radio "go and take out that tank."

Within minuets the two tanks were circling one another peppering each other with cannon blasts though they were both heavily damaged both were still in operation when they ran out of ammunition.

Sasuke pulled out two grenades off his vest and made a break towards the two tanks his run was hard due to the snow.

A man got out of the Uzumaki tank with gun in hand but before he even saw Sasuke a bullet went through his neck making blood pour onto the tank.

Sasuke jumped up onto the tank and quickly ran over to the open hatch dropping off both grenades before rolling off with a explosion going off behind him.

But before Sasuke could celebrate his minor victory a RPG flew a few feet from him and exploded upon hitting his tank.

With a fury Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing twenty feet from him with a empty rocket launcher "hey old friend how are you doing."

Sasuke growled as he dropped the gun in his hand and drew his bowie knife "oh pretty good killing your men is a real good stress reducer."

Naruto growled himself dropping his empty rocket launcher and drew his sword "ah that seems to be something we have in common."

The former best friends then each made a rush towards each other.

* * *

The clang of steel was the first thing Naruto heard as his sword clashed with Sasuke's bowie knife "you bastard if you had just kept your kid away from mine we wouldn't have this mess."

Sasuke broke the clash of steel drawing back and pulled out a second bowie knife "well if your little bastard didn't try to deflower my daughter we wouldn't be here."

Steel clashed once again with Sasuke holding both knifes against Naruto's sword "they are fucking eight Sasuke did you really think they would try to what have sex."

Naruto pulled away quickly slashing even faster making slight contact with Sasuke's abs.

Feeling the warmth of blood Sasuke swung hard making contact with Naruto's sword knock both it and the bowie knife to the ground.

Naruto pulled out a combat knife of his own and lunges towards Sasuke and the two men proceeded to slash away at one another cutting and hacking till both men were covered in blood.

With bloodied smirks each man made a final dive towards each other and plunged their respective knifes into they're shoulders.

Pain shot through the men as they collapsed on to the snow painting it red and Naruto coughed "all of this because our kids played together."

Sasuke found humor in that as he smiled a bloody smile "I think this feud of ours has go to far, now this doesn't mean I forgive you for expecting me to put you ahead of my family but the fighting can stop for now."

Blood came out of Naruto's mouth as he laughed "and this doesn't mean I forgive you for almost killing me but yeah let all the death stop."

* * *

"In the end eight thousand people died on the field that day and still even know ten years later neither me or Sasuke have truly recovered from the losses of the Red Winter" Naruto said as he finished another bowl of ramen.

Sasuke laid his hand as gently as he could on Sarada's shoulder "that is why I didn't want you and Boruto to be together we couldn't risk another Red Winter."

Growls came from Sarada "that didn't mean you had to have him attacked."

Despite the reveal of his son being attacked Naruto remained calm "Sarada in all honesty I don't blame Sasuke for that if it wasn't for Hinata and Himawari taking such a liking to you and Boruto head over heels in love with you I would have done the same now you two please step outside I need to talk to Sasuke alone."

Boruto gently took Sarada by the hand and lead her outside while Sasuke eyed his old friend "what exactly do we have to talk about we told them why we hate each other."

"We did but seeing those two and what they have together true love it gave me hope that they wouldn't make our mistakes that they would be far better than us but for that better future to come true we need to end this feud" Naruto said extending his hand out towards Sasuke.

Onyx eyes gazed over the hand the thoughts of peace for the first time in decades and all Sasuke had to do was shake Naruto's hand but something stopped him as he looked out the window to see Boruto and Sarada passionately kissing each other "oh not in front of me they don't."

As Sasuke stood Naruto dragged him back to his seat "oh please Sasuke you don't really care about that if Boruto didn't treat Sarada like a princess you would have already tried to really kill him you are just stalling."

With Naruto's hand still extended Sasuke in his moment of truth reached out and grabbed it in a firm shake "fine this feud is over we will announce it publically at the Gathering in three months."

Naruto smiled as he pulled his hand back and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large sheathed bowie knife and set it on the counter "your last gift to me."

"You kept my knife that I tried to kill you with all these years" Sasuke said taken aback as he grazed his fingers over his long lost bowie knife.

"Yeah it was a nice token to have but when Boruto was acting all weird and invited me out here I figured it was to meet with you so I brought this as a sign to cement our peace" Naruto then pushed the knife into Sasuke's hands "now come on if those two are left alone any longer we are gonna be grandparents."

* * *

Later in the night Boruto was laying on Sarada's bed and smiled as she was so happy that their plan had worked "it worked Boruto it really worked the Uzumakis and Uchihas don't hate each other anymore they are at peace" she flopped on to the bed and nuzzled up to the blond.

Boruto gently stroked her hair "you know had you told me that in two weeks I would find the girl of my dreams get a hit put on me and then end the longest and deadliest feud this city has every seen just by pretending to date a girl I would have called you mad."

The sweet scent of Sarada lingered over Boruto as she gently planted kisses all over his face "yeah I could say the same thing but we did it now we got three months to kill what do you wanna do."

"Well" Boruto started as he scratched his head "Himawari really wants to spend time with you, keeps on calling you her big sister and keeps threating me not to mess up with you."

Sarada stood up smirking "well she is right to threaten you not to mess up" Sarada turned around to the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes leaving her bare "I am gonna take a shower now care to join me."

In a jolt Boruto jumped up "now I would be stupid to say no to that."

With a coaxing finger Sarada lead Boruto into the bathroom and turned on the shower oh was it going to be a fun night for the two.

* * *

**Alright sorry about the wait I got college and it is beating on me pretty hard. Anyway I do hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the lack of action I'm not the best at writing it. Also I got only one filler chapter to start at the moment I will take two more but if I have none by the time I publish Sarada and Himawari bonding chapter I will go straight to the finale. So if you would please review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
